


Unexpected

by Kc626



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Protective Siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kc626/pseuds/Kc626
Summary: Story takes place after the near apocalypse, which didnt happen and no time travel, Vanya has broken away from her family and been spiralling downwards since she almost destroyed the world. However, in an unexpected way one mistake could bring her to realise her own self worth.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Character(s)
Comments: 101
Kudos: 440





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine one word that could change your whole life in one absolute split second. Positive. Quick breaths took over Vanya's body. A panic she could not suppress with any pill. She clutched onto the tiny white piece of plastic in her small fist. Wiping the tears away with her sleeve, she got up and wrapped it in tissue, then exiting out of the bathroom stall and over to the sink. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but grimace. Hair that needed washing, frail white skin and a scar that had healed on the right side of her forehead. If only time could heal the emotional shit with it along with the scar. Vanya left the cafe then thanking the woman she knew was called Rae and had served her coffee every morning every Saturday before orchestra. Rae always served her coffee with a smile and gentle touch on the shoulder before saying “There you go, hon". It was pitiful how much Vanya craved the small touch every time she went to the cafe. It had been months since everything.

Since she found out that she had powers, since she realised she wasn’t ordinary.

Since her siblings had left her locked in a cell created by their father and then tried to dispose of her. She wasn’t disregarding the fact that she had nearly destroyed the world.

But that doesn’t mean it didn’t still hurt.

More wet beads fell down her face. “Damn hormones" she muttered to herself as she began the walk home. It had all started a week ago when the vomiting hadn’t stopped for nearly three days straight. She could no longer blame it on the 6 bottles of vodka she had poured down a few days before.

This was one hangover that couldn’t be cured with fast food or an aspirin.

●●●●

  
Pulling the coat off her tired and achy body, Vanya let her body slap onto the couch in her sitting room. Noticing a flashing red light, she pressed down on the answering machine she had failed to check in in the last few days.

“Vanya, it’s me”

Allison. Vanya rolled her eyes.

“Will you please call one of us back? We’ve all tried to contact you through your cell for days"

Vanya laughed. Along with her recollection of the night, the phone had disappeared after she had passed out in the alley by the nightclub she had been in. When she woke up, she looked for bruises and any other signs of injury or assault. When she saw none, she had got on the next bus back home and opened up another bottle of wine.

She had laughed at how much she had become like Klaus.

“The guys say they've knocked at your apartment a few times but you haven’t answered. No ones seen you in weeks"

Not true. Many bartenders have

“I know you don’t want to see any of us but we’re really worried about you” A momentary pause “I'm worried about you. I love you, Van. Call me back"

The sound of the beep made Vanya wince. No more calls

For the first time, Vanya looked around her home. Bottles of several kind of alcohol covered every inch of the floor while several envelopes of mail sat unopened in the window. Most likely bill’s she had neglected to acknowledge and pay.

She had been trying to get back to her violin students, but with her habit of hangovers recently and her tendency to stay in bed some days, she was making little progress or money. Several clients had withdrawn their children. A particular memory she winces at is when Tommy, an 11-year-old exceptionally talented violinist walked in to her puking into the toilet.

“Sorry" he muttered with wide eyes that didn’t know where to look “The door was open"

He had left the minute she tried to stand up only to heave back into the ceramic bowl.

She had been traumatised and embarrassed. Of course, she then drowned her sorrows in the shots of tequila she had taken that night.

That’s when she thinks it had happened. One minute she had been dancing against a handsome guy who had smiled and danced with her.

The next, she was taking him back to her place and pulling his body into her bed. From what she could recollect his name was Sam, he had short brown hair to his shoulders and he had been nearly as intoxicated as she was.

Still, he knew his way around her body.

In a moment of sheer panic, she had thought maybe it could’ve been his. The man who had used her in his own plot for revenge. Who had forced her into an alter ego that nearly destroyed the earth. Her siblings had helped of course.

But remembering she had been careful with him and used a condom all of each times along with taking the pill regularly, she was certain it couldn’t be his.  
Her eyes fell down onto her small waist. Trying to sense a change, a presence even. Nothing. She couldn’t feel anything. Her eyes welled up again. She scoffed, god how she hated crying. Not because it made her weak or anything Reginald Hargreeves had believed they showed, but because they rarely her feel any relief.

She took a deep breath and stood up. Grabbing a black trash bag from under the sink, she flung all the bottles in one by one. The clang of a bottle echoed loudly around the small apartment continuously for twenty minutes straight.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you if you've gotten this far. This is my first ever work so please be kind! I am using this as a way to be creative through characters I absolutely love and story lines I would love to see them go through. Please enjoy!

She had finally made the call and scheduled an appointment at the local doctors. Her apartment now looked liveable and no longer smelled like a mixer.

Making an effort to put some food into her, she turned on The Phantom of The Opera while snacking on a bowl of Chow Mein. 

  
She had just gotten a shower and tied her hair into a bun before resting down on the couch for the night. For the first time in a while, she felt somewhat normal and comfortable.

Ever since she had found out she was pregnant she had made an effort to try and eat daily and threw out all the alcohol. 

  
Christine was just about to enter the Graveyard when Vanya felt her stomach lurch.

Running to the bathroom, she heard the splat of vomit against the water before dropping to her knees. A cold sweat followed and tears sprung as she gagged without bringing anything up.

  
When it finally stopped, she rested her head against the bowl.

  
“Ew" she gasped.

  
●●●●

  
The next day, she was sitting in the waiting room surrounded by bellies and babies. Her head was swirling with anxiety and panic.   
_What have I gotten myself into?_

  
_How did this happen? I know how._

  
_Oh god_

  
“Vanya Hargreeves?” 

  
A woman holding a clipboard looked for her in the room. She stood up, gave a small nod and followed the woman into an examination room.

  
“You can take a seat there, Ms Hargreeves.”  
She waved to a chair behind a desk as she prepared what looked like a blood pressure instrument.

Vanya couldn’t stop fiddling with her hands. White walls covered in anatomy diagrams. She couldn’t even bear to look at a cervix diagram during labour.

  
Vanya nearly threw up right then and there.

  
“So, Ms Hargreeves-"

  
“Vanya”

  
She smiled “Vanya. You’re here ‘cause you think you might be pregnant.”

Vanya nodded

“Well ok. I’m going to have to do a urine test and then we'll go from there. How’s that sound?” 

  
Vanya nodded and took the cup she offered. 

  
Twenty minutes later, she was leaving the room with an antenatal plan and the realisation that she was indeed, pregnant. 

  
She then realised she needed to do two things. One, find Sam and tell him about the child she was carrying and two, find a way to contact him. She wasn’t even sure that was his name. 

  
God, what a mess.

  
●●●●

Going back to the nightclub that was still getting ready for the night crowd, she walked up and asked if they knew someone called Sam along with his description and if they had a number, so she could contact him.

Luckily, a waitress was friends with his sister and had a photo of a man Vanya recognised immediately and was able to give her his number. 

  
She had made sure to go to the mall before the appointment and buy a new phone so she could contact him. She has texted him explaining that she was the girl from Riley's and that she needed to speak to him as soon as possible.

  
Putting her phone away, she let her head rest against the window of the bus. She felt so heavy and so tired.

Additionally, her stomach would not stop rumbling. It sounded like a slow washing machine in there. 

  
Getting off the bus, she began the walk down to her apartment. She was going to go to the store first and get some groceries. By groceries she meant gummy bears, peanut butter, marshmallows and bread. It was amazing how much she craved the snack now more than ever before.

  
Vanya had to scramble for change in her coat pocket before leaving the store and running back across the street to her apartment. She really needed work again.

  
Of course, she stumbled and all her supplies fell onto the pavement. 

  
“Fucking typical" 

  
She went to grab the marshmallows when a hand grabbed them before she could.  
She looked up, but she wished she hadn’t.

  
“Vanya"

  
Five looked down at her with a small hopeful smile before holding out the small packet.   
She said nothing, grabbing them and walking past him.

  
“Vanya, c’mon” The sound of his footsteps got closer behind her and she did her best to out walk him.

  
A hand grabbed her arm “Will you please talk to me?”

  
“No" she pulled her keys put of her pocket.

They fell of course.

  
“Vanya, I know that what we d-" 

  
“No, you don’t know what it’s like to have all your siblings try and kill you because your powers which you didn’t know about had taken control of you and almost made you destroy the world and killed Pogo and Mom"

  
“Vanya please. We just want to help you"  
Vanya had at this stage, begun sobbing.  
“No Five, you don’t know and you and the others aren’t doing this because you care about me"

  
“That’s not true”

  
“Yes, it is! You’re trying to act like you give a damn so you can keep an eye on me and make sure nothing like that happens again. Well don’t worry Five, none of you have to worry about me anymore"

  
Five huffed out a breath and his face read shock and disbelief “God, is that really what you think? Vanya, that’s not it at all. We wan-“

Vanya shook her head interrupting him“No! No, I-I can’t do it anymore. Not with them. Not with you. I’m sorry”

  
She left him there. Walking through the door and up the stairs, she let the sobs wreak havoc on her body.

  
God, would she ever stop crying? 


	3. Seeing you

Five had obviously respected her wishes and left after she walked off. That or he didn’t know what to do about her crying. 

  
Five didn’t have to worry about her powers because ever since Allison had hit her on the head with that gun, her powers had seemed to disappear. Waking up and remembering everything that had happened, Vanya had ripped herself out of Luther's arms and ran as fast as she could. Not knowing where she was going and not having anywhere to go.

Vanya wanted to forget. Forget about her siblings, about her powers, Leonard, Reginald, Mom, Pogo..

  
_Stop_

  
Vanya swallowed. Her head began to hurt from the crying.

  
Vanya didn’t want to think about her family anymore. Funnily enough, she had another family member she had to worry about.  
She needed something to keep her busy again and needed to make money again. She should probably go back to her classes but that wouldn’t make up enough to support herself and a baby. She needed a full-time job. 

  
Which then led to her looking for jobs online. After aa while, she had emailed a school in the city looking for a violin teacher 5 days a week. Vanya hadn’t played the violin in weeks but considering it was about the one thing she could do right, she figured it was her only choice. Feeling a small bit of pride from doing something productive for herself and even the small life she was carrying, she didn’t feel as bad filling a bath with her vanilla oils and salts. Taking off her clothes and sinking into the water, she let out a small sigh of relief. 

  
A small thing, yet a bath was just what she needed. 

●●●●

Weeks passed and there was no reply from Sam. Maybe he had pretty much figured it out for himself and bailed. Not that it bothered Vanya, she would do this herself if she had to. 

  
Wouldn’t be the first time she was going it alone.

  
Today was her first hospital appointment and she was nervous. Vanya was now about 10 weeks pregnant and was beginning to feel the changes in her body. Her breasts had been extremely tender and she had to buy all new sizes in the space of a few weeks. Small things, like how her face had filled out slightly and had more of a glow to it. That glow often sweat from puking, of course.

  
It felt important to make an effort in this appointment. This was the first appointment of her pregnancy and she wanted it to go well.

  
That didn’t mean, when she was waiting for the doctor to come in as she sat down at the desk, she wasn’t nervous and felt like she was going to burst with anxiety.

  
“Vanya" a middle-aged woman walked in and held out her hand “I’m Doctor Simmons but you can call me Lisa.” She had a kind face and looked at Vanya with a sincere and kind look on her face. Her blonde hair was held back in a short ponytail and the curl in it reminded Vanya of Mom's curls.

The lump that rose in her throat came up suddenly stopping Vanya from responding so she nodded and tried a small smile.

  
“So I see you’re 10 weeks here. Now normally I’d ask about family health history but as you’ve informed us you aren’t able to access any of these records so we’re just going to take a few blood samples today, have a chat about your situation, ok? After that I’ll be doing an internal exam just to make sure everything is ok with you and baby and we might even get to see what’s going on in there. Sound good?”

  
Sounds terrifying. Vanya nodded

  
“Alrighty then we'll get started.”

  
After what felt like 30 needles and thousands of deep breaths, Doctor Simmons sat and pulled out a clipboard and began questioning Vanya.

  
“Now, obviously you’re keeping the baby?” 

  
Vanya nodded 

  
“And this is your first baby?” Vanya nodded again

  
“So will the father be involved in the pregnancy or..?”

  
“It’s complicated" Vanya replied. 

  
“Ok, do you have anyone that you would want with you in the delivery room come the time?” 

  
This was humiliating “No, I don’t think so"

  
“Okay. Now I’ll be actimg as your OB/GYN for the rest of your pregnancy but it’s your decision if you want another doctor to deliver your baby" 

  
“I-if it's alright with you, I’d feel comfortable with you d-delivering it" 

  
She smiled “That’s no problem at all, now let’s see how baby is doing”

  
A dread overtook Vanya's body. She didn’t know if she was ready to see this. The baby, her baby. What if she felt nothing? What if she felt things like hatred or resentment? Swallowing these thoughts, Vanya nodded.

  
Putting on the gown that was offered to her, Vanya laid back on chair like table and on the instruction of the doctor, spread her legs apart. The stirrups had a leather material and her ankles rested there as she was exposed.

There were several moments in her life she had felt vulnerable and scared and this was one of them.

  
“Ok, so its gonna be a tad uncomfortable but just take deep breaths ok?” Vanya nodded and as the wand slipped inside her she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath through her nose

“Good job" She flicked on a screen and a grainy imagine came up on the screen. The screen was like a laptop screen detached from the keyboard. It had several numbers on it which Vanya could only assume were measurements and such. “Cervix looks good. Placenta has attached nicely. It’s all really good Vanya, you’re doing really good”

The comment made Vanya smile a little.

  
“Alrighty now if you look on the screen” she felt the wand move slightly “You see that?”  
Vanya squinted. 

  
She pointed to what looked like a peanut on the screen “That is your baby" 

  
Vanya sat up and leaned closer towards the screen. This was her baby? That tiny little peanut shaped blob? Before she knew it, tears were falling down her cheeks and she was laughing. A mix of emotions ran through her.

Terror and fear at finally seeing this thing she had been. 

  
Yet, excitement was tingling all through her body. This was a moment where she realised she was happy about this. It might not be the easiest thing she’s ever done but then again, nothing in her life ever has been easy. 

  
This little peanut was growing inside her.

This tiny would be person who was all hers and who she was helping form little hands and little feet.

  
At this point she was sobbing, again.

  
“Sorry" she sputtered

  
The doctor smiled “Don’t be silly, honey. This is normal. I was a nervous wreck first time seeing my first one. You want to hear the heartbeat?”

  
She looked over at her with wide eyes. Biting her lip, she nodded and looked toward the screen again. Flicking a button, Vanya’s ears were filled with the noise of her baby’s heartbeat.

  
 _Thump thump thump thump thump_

  
She had to cover her mouth to stop the saliva from sputtering all over the doctor as she began to cry more. 

  
“Thank you" she managed to muttered to the doctor

  
The doctor smiled “You are most welcome. Would you like some pictures?

  
Vanya nodded. After removing her feet from the stirrups, Vanya put back on her clothes and made her way back to Doctor Simmons who held out the envelope of her ultrasound pictures. 

  
“Now I’ll see you around the 16 week for another appointment. I would definitely suggest reading some books and eating more protein and resting as much as possible. But overall, you’re doing a great job Vanya, baby is very happy in there.”

  
Vanya smiled. She could count on one hand how many times she'd been told she was doing a good job Being told she was doing a good job in taking care of her growing baby was what she needed to hear today. 

  
For the first time in a while, Vanya was looking forward to the future and what it would bring.  
●●●●  
Looking down at the small print out, Vanya couldn’t help but stare in amazement. Vanya hadn't stopped staring at it since she left the hospital. 

  
Her baby. Her son or daughter.

  
Grabbing a magnet and sticking it on the fridge, Vanya smiled. How things had changed.


	4. It's been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have let kudos on this little fic! I appreciate all of it and hope everyone is doing well in this bizarre time.

She had gotten the job; her pregnancy was going well and she had come to a place of somewhat happiness and excitement.

With her first pay cheque, Vanya had gone and walked around a baby store. Just looking, she had said to herself.

The colours, pink and blue, whites and cream. They made her insides curl up in anticipation. Which colours would she be picking in a few months?

Smiling at all the tiny onesies and shirts and shoes. She had never thought she would be this excited. Then again, she had never expected to have children.

A few minutes later, she came out with a small white onesie that read “Cutest alarm clock". She couldn’t resist. 

Things were going well.  
So obviously, something had to happen.

It had started with a visit to mall in the city to go to buy some maternity clothes. Her jeans could no longer meet halfway so she decided it was time to face reality and buy clothes that would accommodate her growing belly.

She had a tiny bump that she stared and stroked for hours on end. A little sign that the peanut was growing. 

Taking the normal route on the bus, she hopped off in front of a cafe and decided to grab a small green tea to go in a nearby cafe.

The day was cold but the sun was shining, giving the day a fresh ambience. Vanya had always loved winter days but she was looking forward to summer and it’s new arrival. 

Her black coat she was wearing covered most of her body, but knowing what was concealed underneath gave her this giddiness that a young girl has over a secret only she knows.

She hadn’t noticed the man calling out her name for her coffee. She blurted out a quick “Sorry!” and took the cup and left. The tea warmed her up as she walked towards the main street where all the stores were. As it was January, there was still a slight frost to the ground and Vanya was grateful she had worn her boots today. 

She walked into the store and picked up a few pairs of pants, leggings, Jean’s and lots of sweatpants. 

Walking out with her clothes all packed in the bag, she decided she probably grab something to eat. Walking into a small deli shop, she wasn’t expecting to see all of them there.

All her siblings sitting together, smiling and laughing. 

The mighty Umbrella Academy sitting eating sandwiches together and getting along, who woulda’ thought?

They hadn’t seen her yet. Turning her back quickly, she was frozen in fear for a solid minute. Taking a deep breath, she gave the guy her order and silently urged him to hurry the fuck up.

She urged herself not to look back, but her eye slid over to them once again and this time she had been caught.

Brown eyes widened at the ones they had caught “Vanya?”

Diego.

Vanya couldn’t pretend she hadn’t seen or heard them.

Luther still wearing that huge coat over his large frame. Allison with her beautiful hair looking up at her in shock. Klaus with a similar look and looking surprisingly clean. Diego actually was wearing normal clothes, still all in black and Ben, sitting close to Klaus. Five had put aside the Academy uniform and was wearing jeans and a sweater. But everyone was still the same.   
Vanya reminded herself to close her mouth, took a deep breath and paid the guy for her sandwich.

Walking out the door and as fast as she could down the street.

“Vanya, wait!” Allison called out to her. An arm grabbed hers, stopping Vanya in her path. She yanked her arm out of the grip which when she looked up, realised was Diego.

“Where have you been? We’ve been looking everywhere for you for weeks” Diego never was very good at keeping calm, cool and collected.

“I’m fine. Now leave me alone"

“Vanya, we thought you were hurt. Actually, we didn’t know because you wouldn’t answer your damn phone" Diego was pissed and from the tone of his voice, you could tell he was worried.

That took Vanya by surprise.

By now, all her siblings had come to stand behind him.

Allison then walked forward “Vanya, are you ok? We’ve been worried sick".

Allison went to touch her arm but Vanya stepped back “Vanya, please."

Shaking her head, Vanya tried to walk away.

“Vanya, we just want to say sorry and explain-" Luther was trying to be comforting but it just came off condescending. Being Number One gave him this complex about solving all the problems within the group even when they were kids.

But Vanya’s laugh stopped him mid sentence and forced him to close his mouth. 

“Like I told Five, you guys don’t have to worry about my abilities. They’re gone. Problem solved.” 

A slight twinge made Vanya wince slightly. Klaus must have noticed; his eyes became concerning while Vanya did her best to cover it up. 

“We don’t give a damn about your powers, you’re our sister” Ben piped in. Vanya still wasn’t used to seeing her once deceased brother in front of her.

“Listen, guys-" but the breath was punched out of her by another cramp. Then it hit her, Dr. Simmons had said something about ligament pains as she got bigger. 

“What’s wrong?” Diego’s voice was void of anger now and worry was laced in it.

“N-nothing, Jesus!” another one ran across her abdomen.

“Here, sit down" Allison guided her over to a bench and sat beside her “Are you sick?”

“No, I’m fi-" Another one making her breath cut off and she had to heave out a short breath. God, please stop, Vanya pleaded to the baby. 

_I am not ready for them to find out_.

_I hadn’t planned on them ever finding out._

“Here, take your coat off for a sec.” Allison hand was on the zip and before Vanya could act, she had pulled down the zipper all the way.Vanya just had to wear a t-shirt that accentuated her growing curves and belly.

Allison’s hands backed away slowly.

Utter silence.

“Vanya. Is that-" Allison eyes were stunned and bore down onto Vanya’s midsection. 

“Holy fuck"

Yeah Klaus, holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any interactions they'd like to see done please comment below :)


	5. You need us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love again! I'm really enjoying writing this and hope you are enjoying reading it!

After a few deep breaths and a bottle of water Luther had went and bought for her, Vanya's cramps had finally subsided and she felt fine. There was no blood so she was sure that they were just ligament pains. 

“You alright?” Klaus had at some stage come and sat beside her, wiping her hair out of her face and offering the occasional rub on her back.

“Fine" she responded “I’m gonna go"  
Diego and Five replied at the same time “Are you serious?”

“Vanya, c’mon. You need to let us help you. At least back to your house.” Ben interjected  
“Vanya, what if you and I just went and talked? Sister to sis-" Allison asked her in a somewhat kind and soothing voice.  
Vanya shook her head.

“No, I don’t need you guys and you don’t need to worry about me anymore. I can take care of myself" Vanya stood up and walked away from the others but not before Klaus could grab her hand 

“Vanya, please" 

She pulled her lips back into her mouth and took her hand from Klaus' grasp. 

Walking as fast as she could, she decided to get into the nearest taxi. Once inside and sitting on the leather seats, she let out a sigh mixed with relief and something else she couldn’t explain. 

Pain?  
Anger?

No. She couldn’t place it. Maybe a mix of both? Why of all times, especially in front of her siblings did her body decide to make her vulnerable. 

These were the people who had left her out of everything and di it without much care for her feelings. The same people who had turned their backs on her when she was throwing herself against that cell door begging to be released. So she could tell them what had happened, that she was sorry. That she didn’t ever mean to hurt Allison. Looking each one in the eye to try and hold onto some hope that one of them knew her enough that she would never mean to do that  
But they had never really known her at all, had they?

This was one of those moments she wished she could just pop one of her pills in her mouth and go numb. 

Vanya didn’t want to be vulnerable and weak anymore.

This baby was going to depend on her. She had to be strong for them and herself.

●●●●

“I can’t believe it.” Allison muttered into her hands that were covering her mouth. 

The former child heroes had decided to grab food in the city after working on more areas of the house that needed work after.

After Vanya had destroyed half the house. Well Vanya who wasn’t Vanya but who looked like Vanya.

Then she had entered the theatre and she had played.

Not one of her siblings knew how good she was. How beautiful a sound she could produce. 

But then, those white eyes had realised that her brothers were getting ready to attack. Before she could lift a hand, Allison had run behind Vanya and with one strong swing, hit Vanya with the butt of the gun and Vanya fell to the ground.

Allison had rumoured the crowd and orchestra through a microphone, after she had knocked Vanya unconscious, to forget the incident. It had strained her already damaged vocal cords. 

If only they had let her out of that stupid cell. Weeks of silence and missed calls followed after Vanya had bolted away.

Five had gotten rid of the Handler, while Cha Cha and Hazel had fought and ended up killing each other in the end. 

Chance has it, a deli shop is where they would finally see her again.

After Vanya ran off, the others decided to head back to decide what they needed to do because no one could really speak after finding out Vanya was going to have a baby.  
“How could she not tell us?” Luther was pouring a cup of coffee into his cup.

“Because, you locked her in a cell, none of us tried to free her and then we kinda tried to kill her" Diego responded bluntly, nursing on his cup.

“Vanya’s having a baby" Klaus whispered, awestruck.

“How did I not notice when I went to see her?” Five was on his fifth cup of coffee at this stage.

“We can’t just leave her on her own" Allison stated standing up and looking at her brothers “She needs us"

“What about the father? She didn’t mention anything about a boyfriend or anything.” Ben remarked, he was leaning on the kitchen aisle spinning his empty cup.

Including Vanya.

It was as much as Reginald Hargreeves free as possible. 

“I swear to god if that son of a bitch left her with a baby, knowingly.” Diego was now spinning a knife in his hands 

“Oh Diego, stop.” Allison scolded. 

“We’ve gotta get her to listen to us" Five insisted.

“How? She can’t even stand to be with us for a few seconds?” Allison was at a loss. Her own sister hadn’t felt comfortable enough to come tell her she was pregnant. She should’ve tried more to find her, done something. 

“We’ve gotta try get her here." 

Klaus huffed “And how are we gonna do that? She won't answer any of our calls.” 

“We don’t have to get her here. We could go to her" Ben suggested

“Ambush?” Klaus titled his head in a way that read, _Really_?

“No, he’s right.” Diego had finally put away his knife.

“Wow, hermano? Never thought I would hear the words" 

“Shush, Klaus. We can't let Vanya do this on her own. This isn’t fair to her. Vanya may not want us in her life but she does need us" Diego looked around at his siblings. Out of all the Hargreeves, Diego felt the most remorseful over his relationship with Vanya.   
Diego had spent so long resenting her for that book.

That goddamn book. Like their father, she had put him and their siblings flaws up for scrutiny. As if their childhood hadn’t been filled with enough of that. But, after realising how damaged Vanya had become from his and his sibling’s treatment of her, he could understand why she would want a chance at standing out. 

Doesn’t mean that it hadn’t hurt Diego. 

“I agree. We should go as soon as possible” Allison nodded

“Tomorrow" Luther affirmed “We'll go tomorrow."

Everyone agreed. “I’m gonna make some more coffee" Ben stated before turning on the machine. 

“Another glorious family reunion" Five smiled humorously.


	6. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a day and possibly another!  
> This is going to be a flashback scene after the last episode.

A couple hours after everything that had happened, they were all were sitting around their unconscious sister. They had brought her to an old safe house that belonged to Dad that they knew was full of medical equipment and beds.

Waiting for her to wake up, would she be Vanya again?

They sat in the in the hospital like room and waited.

What if she doesn’t wake up? Allison scribbled down shakily on her notepad.

“She will, Allison.” Luther’s encouraging voice didn’t help Allison’s anxiety in the slightest.

Klaus was sitting next to the bed and looking down at his little sister, waiting for any sudden movement. 

They had all run toward her to stop her, but what would’ve happened had Allison not knocked her out. Would any of them have actually tried and hurt Vanya, to stop her?  
Vanya, who told them what a good job they’d done after missions? Who made peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches? Who despite everything, wanted to be included in family meetings?

It made Klaus shudder to ponder on.

“Why is she still like this?” Breaking his non-stop pacing, Diego was beside Klaus, his gaze boring down onto Vanya's still form. 

“I think the blow might have made her powers shut down and cause stress on her brain as a result. The blast would have been a reaction of sorts"

After Vanya had been hit, a full white and vivid force had erupted out of her chest and hit one of the higher windows in the theatre.

Allison had forced the words out,   
_I heard a rumour you all forgot what happened here tonight, the window has just been broken and you’re all going to go home._

After that, her throat was raw and throbbing. 

“God, what have we done?” Luther, of all people had said this. 

“You’re the one who locked her in a cell.” Klaus snapped.

“You didn’t try to get her out Klaus" Luther piped back. 

“How could he, with your King Kong armour?” Diego sneered as Luther looked like he was about to leap over and pummel him.

“Stop!” a strained voice called between them; Allison was looking at all of them with a furious glare as they bickered over their sister's bed. 

“You guys are actual idiots" Ben remarked while shaking his head. How he was still here in near full form, no one especially Klaus could figure out.

A grunt of discomfort made everyone stop.  
Looking towards the bed, everyone suddenly leaned forward. 

A bit of eye movement under her eyelids occurred before Vanya was opening her eyes fully. Looking around for something to focus on, all she could see were blurs.

“Where am I?" Nothing was coming into focus.

“Vanya, it’s us.” A soft hand squeezed her and gave it a little caress. 

All of a sudden, as clear as day, she could see all of her siblings looking down at her. Even Ben?

Everything came back in a sudden whoosh. The cell. The concert. Everything going black.

Mom. Pogo.

_Oh God._

Starting to breath uneven and rapidly, Vanya jumped up. Removing tubes and wires. Not being able to make sense of anything, all Vanya could think was get out of there get out if there. 

Get away from them.

“Vanya, Vanya stop!” Luther’s huge hands grabbed Vanya by the shoulders and all Vanya could think about was how last time he’d touched her he'd forced her to lose consciousness.

“No, no, no! I won’t let you do that again, No!" Vanya thrashed and dug her nails into his hands.

“Luther let her go, for god sake. She thinks you're going to hurt her again!” Klaus was pushing away his arms and pushing him back a little to give Vanya space.

Luther stumbled back in horror; his sister was scared of him. 

Allison had been looking at the whole thing with horror. With trepidation, she walked towards her sister with her hands outstretched. Vanya backed up immediately.  
Everyone looked at Vanya in shock and not knowing what to do, didn’t dare move.

“Vanya” Five tried to walk slowly towards her “It’s me. Its Five, you know me"   
Vanya looked at him and next thing they knew, she was bolting through the door. Five jumped and stopped her in her tracks. Vanya screamed out “No please, please! Let me go" Sobbing, she tried to push Five away. 

Five didn’t know what to do, he looked towards his siblings. Allison had a hand covered over her mouth as tears were sliding down her face. Klaus was doing the same while fisting his hair. Diego looked extremely distressed and looked like he wanted to do something but didn’t know how. Luther was still reeling from her thinking he was going to suffocate her again. Ben looked on with pity and fear in his eyes.

“Please, I’ll leave you alone. I just want to leave please. Don’t lock me up again. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt Allison” her sobs were making her voice hiccup and it sounded as if she was gasping for air “I didn’t mean to kill Pogo. Or Mom" Harder sobs followed.  
“Oh god" Diego couldn’t deal with seeing his sister so distressed like that. Still grieving for mon, he couldn’t imagine the anguish Vanya was going through. But none of it was her fault, she had to know that. 

They should’ve done more to help. Now look at what she’d become then and now. All because they wanted to stop an apocalypse at the cost of their sister.

With one good shove, Vanya had finally gotten out of Five's grasp on both her arms and was running out of the house and running down the street. Not looking back. 

Just running.


	7. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voila! I I was going to go down a much lighter and angst free road after the last chapter, but where's the fun in that?  
> Enjoy!

Walking in, and seeing them all there. Vanya felt an animalistic urge to pick them all up and throw them out of her home. Her space that was being invaded by these-

Strangers.

There was no other word for them.  
“I want you all out. Now" Holding the door open for them to exit. 

“Vanya-" Allison needed to try to get her to listen. After everything, they owed Vanya countless apologies but Vanya didn’t want to hear any of it. But she had to make her listen, having Claire and knowing how hard pregnancy can be, she wanted to be there for Vanya now more than ever.

“No, I don’t know what you guys want. But I don’t want anything from you. Please, just leave!” Walking past them into her kitchen, Vanya put her bag down on the table and went along as normal. As if they weren’t there.

“Just let us talk, please Vanya" Luther asked looking around at the others and back to Vanya. They were all standing around the small room, arms either folded, clasped or wrapped around themselves

“You can’t ignore us forever” Diego snapped. 

“Really? You guys did a pretty good job of that to me when we were kids" Pouring hot water into her cup and taking a sip of her tea. The others were taken aback at the harsh remark. No one responded.

The tension in the room was pushing all of them over the edge more and more by the minute. 

“Vanya, we’re not going anywhere until we’ve talked about everything” Luther proclaimed standing up and as usual, trying to take on the role of leader and mediator. Vanya laughed “You sure? Might be a while, no isolation cells here, Luther. Everyone’s free to leave here”

Vanya wanted to revel in Luther putting his head down and not being able to meet her gaze. Good, let him suffer in what he did.   
“Vanya, he was just trying to do what he thought was right" Trying to defend your boyfriend for locking her up, really Allison? 

“Vanya, what he did was shit. But you nearly killed Allison, your powers were out of control.” Klaus was now looking at his sister, trying to make her understand. If he had it his way, he would skip all this rehashing crap and just cut straight to the part where they began to repair their relationships with Vanya.

“I know that. You don’t think I knew that. But, you of all people should know, locking someone away is never the answer, Klaus.”   
Klaus gave a hesitant, little nod. 

“Touché" his voice was slightly above a whisper

“I’d like to ask, when all that was happening to Klaus when we were kids or when Five was being driven to the point of exhaustion to jump by Dad, did you do anything to help us? To reach out and help us? You’ve done a lot of shitty things too, Vanya. That book you wrote put all our trauma and abuse up for everyone to see” Diego had snapped at this stage. Vanya wasn’t innocent in all this, so she should stop acting like it.

Vanya didn’t answer. 

“Yeah I thought so."

Vanya felt irritated at the way Diego turned his back to her as if he was done with her and the situation. But a part of her wanted to explain why she had written that book.

“I am sorry for the book, Diego. Really, I am. It was a shitty thing to do but when did any of you try to intervene when Dad would degrade me. When he would use me in situations to say ‘Come Number Two, even Number Seven could do this better' or why not one picture of me was put up around the house, when you would all sneak out to the donut shop together and leave me there. Alone, in that shithole, with him. I understand how you guys suffered from him, but you all had each other When did any of you ever make me feel like I could include myself in your group activities?”

Diego didn’t utter a word. 

“Dad was evil; we all know that and I don’t think you guys had any other choice but to obey him. But you guys went along with his shit, that I was merely an occupant in that house not worthy of attention. Come all these years later, I still deal with that kind of self-deprecation because of him and because of all of you!”

Vanya was now crying, trying very badly to wipe away tears that just kept coming.   
“Vanya” Five tried to reach out to his sister but she stepped back. Beside him, Diego had a conflicted look on his face, like he wanted to try reach out to their sister. But something was holding him back. 

“I can’t- I can’t do it anymore guys. I- I wanted to for so long. I wanted to be your sister for so, so long. I’m not able to anymore. Just do me a favour and leave me and my baby alone” Holding a hand over her stomach protectively, Vanya arranged her stance so that she would be standing up straight and holding her head up high. A last shot as self-composition.

“So what? You’re going to raise a kid all by yourself? No help, no family?” why did Diego’s voice always make her feel like she should feel guilty and that she was being interrogated. His all black clothes and knives didn’t really help.

Vanya had to say it. If it would get them out and away from her, she needed to say it.

“I have no family" Vanya replied.

Vanya said it like any known fact. It was like a punch in the guy for the others.

“You have us. We are your family, Van" Ben’s voice was hardly above a whisper. Vanya couldn’t hold back the sob. There was a part of her that wanted to please these people, to give that lonely girl the sibling relationships she had always wanted. But could Vanya go through more and more hurt?

“No, you people locked me up, put me away when I needed you most. You two" looking at Klaus and Diego “looked at me, considered trying to get me out and still, you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry Van” Klaus tried to say before she was nodding her head. It seemed she knew that they were all sorry but the idea of a relationship wasn’t something she wanted anymore.

“Please, go"

“Vanya we-" Diego’s voice was unnaturally soft and timid. 

Sucking in a big breath, Vanya was ready for this to be done “I am asking you all to leave, please. Do me this one favour and just leave me be" 

They all looked at each other and were left speechless. Ben looked at his sister, she was exhausted. As much as he wanted her to forgive them and their relationship to be mended, he didn’t want to wear her down more than she already seemed to be.

“Guys, come on" Ben motioned with his hands to herd them all out. He saw Vanya give him a small turn of her lips that meant _thanks, I appreciate it but not going to say it_.  
They left. Slowly and quietly. Vanya slammed the door behind them and bolted the door.

No chance of them turning around and trying one last attempt to get her to listen.

Vanya slammed her fist against the door. The frustration coming out, another thump and a yell. Continuous thumps and when she was done, sliding her hands down the door and pushing herself away. Gasping for breath, she tried to compose herself and take some deep breaths to try and bring herself back. 

They had left. They were gone, it’s ok she had to remind herself.

Why after all these years did they suddenly want a relationship? After that night, running out of the safe house, Vanya thought that was that. No more Hargeeves. She had done too much, hurt too many. Why couldn’t they see that? Too much had been done to her and by her for Vanya to ever maintain a relationship with her siblings. This baby was her fresh start. Vanya smoothed a hand over her small bump and caressed before wiping away the tear streaks on her face.


	8. There You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Enjoy. This is more of a filler chapter but we get to see baby again!

Vanya had decided to pre occupy her thoughts with taking on more students at the school. Although she felt worn to the bone most nights, the more money she made the better. 

Her thoughts continued to stray back to her siblings, their guilt-stricken faces. It made her angry, she had wanted them to leave, so why was she still feeling some kind of way towards them. Vanya left it to the fact that it was some sort of psychological bullshit of the little girl inside her who still wanted to be apart of the Umbrella Academy. 

Yet, she knew it was something more than that. Maybe something she didn’t want to accept she was feeling. Or maybe that was her being paranoid.

The baby was growing by the minute and Vanya’s belly wasn’t easily hid anymore.

Several of her colleagues had offered wisdom on brews to help fight nausea, fatigue and even swollen ankles. Vanya still wasn’t at that stage yet but gladly took them.

Vanya was walking to work that morning when she felt a little flutter. At first she thought she had imagined it but then there. It felt like little flutters and she had to stop and sit down on a bench for a minute. A couple of moments passed and Vanya tapped to get it to do it again. A couple of seconds passed before she felt it against the left side of her belly again.

Laughing she rubbed a hand over her belly “You saying hi?”

A moment before another tiny flutter was felt. Vanya was smiling so hard she was beginning to feel a slight ache in her cheeks.

The first sign of movement from her kid. Still smiling, Vanya got up and kept walking, a slight skip in her step from the happy surprise. Her hand never left her belly from waiting for the bus to getting to work.

●●●●

Vanya had only been in the staff kitchen, when she had found a way to end up back in hospital on the same day her 16-week appointment was scheduled.

Sitting in the staff lunchroom, she was peeling an apple for one of the other younger teachers who had bad arthritis in her hands. Except when she was about peel the last strip, she had put too much force into the movement and next thing she knew there was a rather not small knife embedded in the skin between her thumb and finger.

Blood pulsed out.

“Oh god, Vanya" Dina, the woman who’s apple was now soaked in Vanya’s blood, ran over and grabbed her hand. 

“Oh god, do I move it?” Vanya couldn’t answer. She could feel her face draining and her face go pale. 

“Come here, sit down.” Dina was always a nice person; her hair was brown and always styled in a front plait going all down her back. She was always bringing in her mom’s delicious red velvet cupcakes. Her skin darker than Allison’s and she always tried to wear bright colours always brightening up the room s she was in. But it seemed, she was not well equipped in dealing with knives in hands, pulsing blood and a shaky Vanya.

After holding a dish towel under her hand, she looked at Vanya and told her “I’m going to go get my car and then we’re gonna go to the hospital.” Vanya couldn’t help think, she was telling herself more than she was telling Vanya.

Vanya nodded, breathing through her nose but the smell of copper hit her senses.   
A few minutes later, the two were in the car on the way to the hospital.

“Oh god, you’re pregnant as well. Oh god, I couldn’t just peel my own damn apple"

“Dina, it’s fine”

“Vanya, you've soaked through the entire rag, you’re swaying and you’re holding a knife in your hand that’s literally in the other hand! Everything is not fine.”

Ok, that was a pretty good argument, Vanya thought.

After practically sprinting to the reception area, Vanya was waiting to be wrapped up and stitched when Doctor Simmons walked in. She tried to wave her hand, but having a knife lodged in didn’t really make it easy.

Dina had offered to call Vanya’s boyfriend but she had told her that there wasn’t anyone she could call. She ignored the pity that was heavy in Dina's eyes. Vanya could tell that along with the knife in her hand Dina already felt bad enough so they didn’t say anymore about it. Then from around the corner of the waiting room, Dr Simmons appeared and escorted Vanya into the exam room.

“Vanya, so excited to get here and see baby that you go and do this?” walking over to Vanya and looking over the damage.

“You know me, any excuse" Vanya said shakily. 

“Here, we’ll get you fixed up and ready for your appointment, talk about being eager!”  
After 6 stitches and a tight bandage, Vanya felt slightly back to normal. Dina went and grabbed her a juice box from the canteen and the small sips stopped her head from spinning. A distraught Dina had offered to wait and take Vanya home. After several protests, Vanya agreed and Dina was currently getting a coffee while Vanya was in her appointment. Vanya couldn’t help laugh.

This morning she was worrying about having to run from a late class to the bus for her appointment. Now she was here, one bandaged hand and 6 stitches, ready on time with a free way home.

“So, how’ve you been?”

Vanya almost scoffed. Siblings trying to suddenly have a relationship, unplanned motherhood, no father around or knowledge of his whereabouts and she was aching all over her body.

“Pretty good"

“Great. Felt any kicks yet?”

Vanya smiled as the memory of this morning came back to her. A sudden warmth was running through her chest and feeling that flurry of excitement when she thought back to those small movements, she had felt this morning. She couldn’t imagine the magnitude of the feelings she would have when she was holding her baby in her arms. The thought both scaring and exciting her.

“Yeah, just this morning!” 

“That’s great! Baby’s getting big now. So what we’re going to do today is an ultrasound but this time through your stomach so no need for the internal scan today.”

_Thank Fuck_

Vanya couldn’t hide the small breath of relief that escaped out her mouth. That kind of exposure just made Vanya squirm. Looking at the gel and screen the doctor was pulling over Vanya got the gist and pulled up her shirt over her belly and pulling down the zipper of her jeans.

“Always one step ahead. This can be a bit cold so just be ready.” Letting the wand sink down onto the belly and spread around Vanya’s skin. Both women’s eyes were glued onto the screen. 

After a few seconds, an actual lookalike outline of a baby was up on the screen. Gone was the blob and instead of that was a head and little arm. Vanya held her breath for a moment, trying to take in every little detail and just trying to savour this moment of complete awe and happiness. 

Again, tears were welling up and blurring Vanya's vision.

“God, I’m never going to stop crying and eating.

That made Dr Simmons laugh loudly “Don’t worry hon, that’s completely normal.” Pressing a button, Vanya’s ears were surrounded by the sound of the rapid heartbeat. 

Great, more tears.

“Size looks good for 16 weeks. Strong and healthy heartbeat, you’re a natural at this pregnancy thing Ms Vanya. Making my job too easy”

Vanya smiled “So everything’s good?”  
The doctor nodded “Everything’s great. Next time you’re in here, we’ll be able to find out the sex hopefully, if you want that is!”

That made Vanya look at her surprised. God, nearly 20 weeks already? The baby would no longer be referred to as the baby. It would be he or she. Vanya wasn’t sure if she wanted to know yet, but the fact that she could was terrifying in itself. As if the growing bump wasn’t enough of an indicator that time was ticking on impending motherhood.

There were things that needed to be bought. Crib, diapers, clothes, stroller and everything that went with keeping a newborn safe and alive. How the hell was she gonna put crap like that together? She could barely put her music stand up. Plus, when she was further along, how would she carry all that up the stairs of her apartment? 

As Vanya got back into Dina's car and showed her the ultrasound prints. Making the right noises at Dina's ooh's and aww's. But she could feel the anxiety building up inside her.

For not the first time during this pregnancy, she couldn’t help but let in the fear she felt about going through all this alone.


	9. See You Again

Vanya had to try and pull herself out of the hole that was her anxiety. Questions were swimming around in her head making her feel like she was spinning.

_How am I gonna get all the baby furniture up to my apartment?_

_How am I gonna get back home after giving birth?_

_What if I have complications and something happens to me? What will happen to the baby?_

Vanya had all these questions and no answers. That realisation made her more nauseous and more anxious than she had ever felt. Fortunately, she had work to immerse herself in.

After the knife incident, Dina had become especially wary of Vanya to the point that she shadowed Vanya during lunch breaks. Vanya had to turn to her one morning and told her that she didn’t have to worry about her and follow her around anymore as long as she didn’t ask her to peel anymore apples. That made Dina step back, blush and laugh a little.

From that day on, Dina made sure to wave Vanya over to sit down with her at lunch. At first, Vanya had tried to blend in with Dina and the other teachers. But slowly they had coaxed her into their group.

One younger teacher, Jake was particularly welcoming of Vanya. Jake was a big fan of Marvel and often wore themed T-shirt’s with Iron man or Scarlett Witch which was a big hit with all the kids. His curly brown hair and big squared glasses along with his goofy and friendly personality made you want to be friends with him instantly.

Vanya, Dina and Jake would often go on walks together during breaks and had several tea and coffee dates already. They were funny people who loved music and they always found something to talk about.

Vanya could say that all her new friends were a result of her own efforts to do better and it was something she was proud of. It was nice to be proud of something she’d done for a change.

Several others had commented on Vanya’ popped belly and were handing out advice at any opportunity. One older cello teacher Marguerite had explained, in descriptive detail, how to control lactating breasts after birth. Vanya had instantly lost her appetite in the yoghurt she had been eating.

It was nice though, having the advice and people offering comments of excitement and congratulations. 

Vanya hadn’t heard anything from her siblings in a few weeks now, _maybe they’ve given up_ she began to think.

Wishful thinking however. Vanya had been cleaning out the now empty room which was going to be the nursery when she saw the familiar sleek black car. She thought maybe it was the rain beating down against the windows, but leaning up close against the glass she knew it was Diego’s car.

Her chest flared up and she snatched the door handle and stomped down the stairs. Opening the front door, she walked out onto the pavement. As she was about to run across the street the car drove out of its parking place and down the street.

But Vanya had still managed to catch the panicked faces of Diego and Klaus.  
The rain did nothing to take out the fire burning inside her. Who the hell did they think they were spying on her? Had they been doing this ever since that night a few weeks ago? The thought made Vanya want to lash out and just hit something. This was one time she wanted her powers to come back so she could bend or break something.

Vanya waited.

Nothing.

Her powers had truly vanished. Vanya knee it was a good thing but in this instant she wished they weren’t. After stepping back inside, Vanya booked a taxi and pulled on a rain jacket which didn’t really fit anymore and gave him the address of the academy.

••••

  
Slamming the car door, Vanya let her fury carry her towards the door. Her hand nearly slipped off the knob but she opened the door and it slammed backs against the wall. But the inside of the house made her stop.

Yellow now covered the opening foyer and wooden furniture replaced the hard dark brown that was once there. Vanya could see into the lounge area where the academy picture one stood. The room now had plush sofas and armchairs. The books were still there but had more friendly titles. 

A bookshelf with pictures caught Vanya’s attention. Pictures of a small child with Allison’s do another man. Was that Claire? Klaus and another guy in army like drab. The woman Diego had been once dating, Eudora. But the picture of her had caught her off guard. Her breathing became more heavy as she saw a younger version of herself playing the violin in her bedroom. Vanya hadn’t even known of this pictures existence until now. Who had taken it?

Vanya jumped at the opening of the slamming of the door. 

“Vanya”

Diego’s looked shocked. This was definitely not what he was expecting when he saw the door wide open.

Vanya just stared at him “What? You drop off Klaus after you guys were parked in front of my house?” Then Klaus cake running in with a packet of what looked like Gummy bears. He too, obviously had not expected to see his sister there.

Klaus’ expression was similar to Diego’s only his was on Vanya’s belly. “Look at you. You’re really pregnant” 

Vanya rolled her eyes “Yeah, thanks for the heads up”

“Vanya. Sit down, we have to talk” Diego tried to make his tone sound understanding but it just came out bossy and insistent. Or at least that’s how Vanya took it.

“I’m good. I just wanted to ask you to not do that again. Or if you or the others have been doing it, to stop” Vanya made a move to leave when Klaus stood in front of her.

“Van, please.”

“Aren’t you tired of hearing no? Cause I’m tired of saying it” Vanya exasperated. She was cold, her clothes were sticking to her and she didn’t know why she’d come in the first place.

“Vanya, you can’t keep punishing us forever. We want to move on from everything. Be there for you, alright?” Diego was frustrated and he had little patience in going over arguments again and again.

“Punishing you? I’m trying to do you a favour alright? You get rid of the sister you never wanted and I get my own escape deal. Problem solved”

“Don’t say that” Diego winced.

“What, the truth?”

“Vanya, we love you” 

“Stop. Don’t- don’t say that” Vanya didn’t want to listen to this anymore.

“You are as much a member of this family as we all are, Van” Klaus tried to reach out and touch her shoulder.

Vanya was becoming overwhelmed. The pictures, the bright new colour, the kind look on Klaus’ face and the desperate one on Diego’s.

Then the baby landed a hard kick on Vanya’s side. “Oof”

“What? What is it?” Diego’s panicked voice filled Vanya’s ears as his hands stretched out.

“Baby. It kicked”

A soft look glazed over Diego’s eyes while Klaus let a small smile form on his face.

Another hard one. “Hey, cut it out” Vanya mumbled down to her belly

“It’s kicking already?” Klaus asked. His eyes sparkling and it made Vanya’s lip tremble slightly, the joy on his face.

Vanya modded. Before having the chance to hesitate, Vanya reached out and took his hand placing it on her bump. A habit she had grown to to especially in the staff room in school. This baby hardly ever stopped kicking.

Klaus eyes looked down, searching. Then a little foot met his palm “Holy shit!” Klaus laughed loudly before looking up at Vanya “Gonna be a ninja when he or she comes out”

That made Vanya smile and seeing that Klaus smiled even more.

“Can I-?” A quiet voice asked. Vanya looked at Diego, surprised. She grabbed his hand and placed it by Klaus’ their two large hands covering her black sweater.

The baby was feeling social today as Diego’s face lit up “Damn. That is one good kick” Vanya couldn’t help but smile. 

The moment passed quickly however as a stroke of lightening made the trio jump apart.   
Vanya cleared her throat “I should go”

Both brothers immediately went to protest before the rest of their siblings walked in.

Allison stares at Vanya before her she let out a disbelieved gasp.

“Vanya. You came back”

“I’m going. Look please just-“

“You can’t go out in that Vanya” Luther’s coat was drenched as he carried in some grocery bags.

“Just stay. Until it clears up at least.” Diego tried to disguise the hope in his voice as Allison nodded along with his statement.

Once again, looking around at all their faces, Vanya didn’t know what to say or do. Her phone was now dead and she wasn’t too eager on going out in the rain. She could do an hour or two. Then she would leave.

“Fine”


	10. Apologies and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks to everyone still reading. I am living writing this story and each kudos means a lot so thank you again <3  
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, my longest one yet(I think!) and definitely one of the hardest. Enjoy.

Awkward. That was the only word that came to mind as Vanya sat in front of the huge fire in the living room. Everyone was standing around almost in limbo. Like they didn’t know if they should stay or go. 

Vanya’s clothes had mostly dried by now and her hair was curling at the ends. Vanya pulled on the strands and watched them bounce back into their curl trying to avoid the glances that were coming her way.

“You hungry?” Vanya looked up at Diego who had interrupted the heavy silence in the room.

“No I-“ and that was the moment her stomach gurgled and groaned. Diego had obviously heard and offered her a small smile before heading into the kitchen.

“You look so good, Van. Pregnancy really suits you” Allison was sitting in the leather brown armchair away from the long couch where Vanya was sitting. Vanya self consciously pulled the flimsy material of her shirt down over her bump.

“Thanks” another round of silence. Five followed Diego into the kitchen and Vanya heard him whisper something to Diego.

“You been doing good?” Ben asked. Vanya looked over into her brother’s kind face. Ben had always tried to be at least decent to Vanya when they were kids. But as with the others, a wedge had always existed.

“Yeah. I’ve been good. I’ve got a job that pays good so I’m doing good”

Ben smiled “Congrats Van. That’s awesome to hear, you like teaching at the school?”

Vanya went to answer and then stopped “How’d you know I was teaching at the school?”

Ben went quiet. Ah, of course Vanya thought to herself. They had been outside her house, who’s to say they didn’t stay outside the school sometime. Vanya had her answer when Ben looked away from her and started fiddling with his hands. Allison shook her head.

“I told them not to follow you, but they wouldn’t listen.” Allison scolded her brothers giving them all a heavy glare. Each brother avoided her gaze like a snipers bullet.

Hearing that, an unusual feeling spread throughout Vanya’s chest. Vanya couldn’t place it but it wasn’t a negative sensation. Of course, she was offended at the invasion of privacy. But Vanya couldn’t deny the warm feeling she got from the confirmation either.

Five had walked out of the kitchen and handed a plate to Diego. Vanya looked down at the sandwich.

Peanut butter and marshmallows.

Vanya smiled and looked up at Five “Thank you” Five nodded and smiled then walking back to his place on the arm of Allison’s armchair. Diego handed Vanya a glass of water before standing by the fireplace.

The silence fell again. 

She nearly moaned as the food hit her mouth, she really was starving. She ignored all her siblings stares that were on her. At this minute, her stomach took over her annoyance at her over bearing brothers and sister.

Wiping her mouth with her sleeve and putting the plate and glass on the small coffee at the centre of the living room. The plate clanked against the wood as Vanya placed it on the table.

A couple of minutes passed and the rain and thunder was still raging outside. But Vanya was eager to get out of there. 

“Look maybe I should just go” 

“There’s a storm, Vanya. You’re not going out there.” Diego hasn’t looked at Vanya when he said it and it irritated Vanya.

“I think I’ll be ok” Vanya went to stand but a hand grabbed hers.

“Vanya, please. We just want to work things out” Klaus had sat down beside her now and was looking at her, trying to make her understand. 

Vanya just stared at him. 

“Vanya. What we did was horribl-“

“Stop” Vanya said closing her eyes “You guys don’t need to keep apologising. It’s- it’s not just your fault”

All eyes were on her again.

“I-“ Vanya swallowed the lump in her throat “I never should’ve written that book” looking up at Diego who’s steel gaze flickered for a moment. 

“I blamed you guys for years. And Dad. What happened to all of us, was horrible.” Allison expression was almost one of awe, as if someone was telling her something they’d never heard before. 

“But I began to exclude myself and blame you guys for it. I’m sorry for that and I’m sorry for the book and-“ Vanya bit down hard on her lip trying to muster up the strength to finish.

“For everything after. Allison, I’m so sorry.” Allison’s eyes were pooling with unshed tears and she shook her head. 

“Vanya, I don’t blame-“ 

“I never wanted anything to happen to any of you. I loved you, all of you” Vanya took a deep breath “But when you guys put me in that cell, and after waking up after the concert” Vanya’s voice was shaking but she needed to get these words out “I just couldn’t deal with all of it anymore. I just felt so awful and alone.”

Klaus reached out but something told him that Vanya had to finish this without being interrupted.

“But, I can’t change what I did or what happened. Either can you guys and I don’t think we should spend our lives constantly looking back. It’s so fucked up what happened but I have to look forward now” Placing a hand on her belly, Vanya looked around at all of them.

These people, her siblings were the kids who were abused and tormented by an old man who wanted his own superhero team. Not caring about the effects and trauma these kids would endure and have after he was long gone. It was so unfair and as childish as that sounded, it was the only way Vanya could see it.

  
“We excluded you. We did. We went along with what Dad wanted” Luther had been silent since he had sat down near the window. “Maybe to try and earn his respect or impress him. Who knows? We didn’t think of what it did to you and for that we’re sorry Vanya”

Vanya looked at him and for the first time, she accepted the apology. She nodded, nothing could take away the pain from those years but Vanya was in a different mindset now. Seeing that her siblings were victims as much as she was. Draining nights of training and missions only to be told what you did wrong was no life for kids. Vanya saw them as heroes, she wanted to be like them. But she along with the media and public eye had bought into Reginald’s illusion.

“I want you all to just understand. I have my own life now. I’m moving on from what happened to me-“

“We get that Vanya. But we’re still your brothers and sister. We love you and we want to be there for you” Allison was wiping away her tears and trying to make her voice steady again.

“You guys just don’t get it. I’m moving on but I think you all still see me as this defenceless person in your lives who needs protection.” Vanya looked around trying to make her point to all of them. 

“No one sees you like that-“ 

“You clearly do if you’re following me and-“

“See Vanya here’s where you don’t get it. It isn’t about protection-“ Ben shook his head “Ok, maybe a bit of it is. But it’s about wanting to know how you’re doing and just keeping up to date with what you’re doing. You’re family. We may not be a normal family but we’re family nonetheless.”

“I mean for Gods sakes, you just didn’t answer your phone Vanya, you wouldn’t text anyone just to say you were fucking alive for weeks after the concert!” Diego couldn’t help feel that he needed to get rid of all the crap he’d been dealing with regarding Vanya. He had let her known multiple times his feelings about her book. But this was different. 

“I know that. I wouldn’t have been able to text you anyway. I was either drunk or passed out. It was just a really crappy time and I didn’t want to talk to anyone”

“Do you not get though why we wouldn’t have been worried though? You’re our sister Vanya.” Her brother’s voice was now significantly softer and quieter.

“You really think we’re monsters, don’t you?” Klaus asked the question so quietly but it hit Vanya like a punch to the chest. His question made the whole room stop, almost like they were afraid of Vanya’s answer.

“God, no, no. This is so fucked up” pushing two fingers into her temples, Vanya tried to sooth the growing tension there. “I don’t think you guys are monsters. I just needed space guys ok? A lot of it was to do with my own regret and bullshit. How did I let Leonard manipulate me to the point-“

“That isn’t your fault Vanya. It’s that assholes’s fault” Five said as his eyes narrowed and clenched his fists.

“Look. We can’t keep going in circles. Who’s fault it was doesn’t matter anymore. I can’t afford to keep looking back. I’ve too much at stake now” Vanya explained. They could all apologise for everything but they’d be here for a significant amount of time that Vanya didn’t want to waste.

“You’re right. We can’t but Vanya we want you to just consider us being apart of your life, ok?” Allison was leaning forward and looking at Vanya with a hopeful look in her eyes “I know that you can do this all on your own. Hell, you’ve done so much already on your own. But you’re gonna have a baby. You just need a little bit of help and support. That’s all we want”

Vanya still heard that little voice saying that this wasn’t a good idea. That they were trying to control her. They thought she wasn’t capable. 

But Vanya had began to realise several voices existed inside her head that weren’t voices at all. It was her trying to protect herself from fears and anxieties she thought were going to happen. A defence mechanism of sorts.

Vanya had finally come to love the person she was and she wanted to be the best she could be for this baby. If she didn’t let her family in, she’d be depriving this little one of uncles and an aunt. Even a cousin, Claire.

Would she deprive her baby of everything she never had as a kid?


	11. Pizza brings the people together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys again, the love is great. Thanks for not quitting and leaving. I have a lot more planned for this story so just take everything with a pinch of salt. Enjoy!

“Here’s the deal.” All the ears in the room perked up.

“If you guys want to be part of my life, I need you all to respect my boundaries and personal space. That means no more car stalking” landing her eyes on Diego and Klaus who smiled, embarrassed.

“I think that’s fair enough” Klaus said.

“Definitely.” Diego nodded, folding his arms over each other

“Good, that’s-“

“As long as you agree to keep us updated on how you are at least a few times a week” Diego’s interrupted speaking in an unusual calm tone that he was using much more these days.

Vanya snorted “What? You want a ‘hey I’m feeling nauseous, sore, achey and might puke for the fourth time today’ that kind of update?” Vanya tried to smirk but ended up grimacing at how the joke had actually turned into a daily routine for her.

“Better than nothing” Diego lip raised in what could be taken as a small smirk of his own. Vanya couldn’t remember a day before this one that Diego had sent anything but a hard glare her way. Vanya felt out of place, as if she hadn’t ever been in this kind of position or place in a long time. A place where Diego didn’t totally and indefinitely hate her guts.

“It’s not pretty, trust me” Vanya mumbles looking down at her hands feeling overwhelmed at his gaze. He suddenly broke away his gaze too and brought his hand up to itch the area around his eyebrow.

“Pretty or not, we wanna be there” Allison replied. Vanya looked over at her sister. Her hair still styled like it had been before all the incidents. Her make up was immaculate and her clothes styled and branded in names Vanya couldn’t remember. Vanya had always admired these qualities and as a girl envied them and her sister. Yet looking at her now, Vanya still saw all those qualities but she saw in her sister a new kindness and gentleness that hadn’t been there before.

Had it been there and Vanya just didn’t know? Or could it be that like herself, Allison had changed dramatically over the last couple of months, after everything.

Vanya broke away from that. No point in dragging any of that stuff up yet.

“Well if we’re all gonna be getting along now. I should take advantage of you all and ask for your help in setting up the nursery” Vanya leaned back smiling brightly and leaving her hands at the crest of her stomach.

Five smiled “Whatever you need, Van. We’re there.”

“Good. Cause I need someone to climb the two flights of stairs to carry a crib and other baby stuff up there.” Vanya smiled at the challenge in her voice. As if she was waiting to see one of them sigh or back out. Everyone held firm. 

“Yeah but if we’re gonna help you with that then I think we should get something in return” Luther looked around at all of them like he had just came up with some cunning idea. Vanya’s stomach turned and she began to feel that somewhat negative sensation that occurred when she was preparing to hear something she didn’t like.

“Which is? I can’t pay-“

Luther scowled “Oh Vanya, c’mon. No what I think is that in exchange for our services, you come have dinner here at least once a week.”

Vanya leaned her head to the side, like she was debating it over in her head. Nodding before saying “You’ve got yourself a deal” 

Luther smiled and Vanya couldn’t help but remember how she hadn’t seen Luther smile so brightly like that in-

Well, ever.

“Alright, I think it’s time order in something. I am starved” Ben announced before grabbing some of the take out menus and shuffling through them. 

“Well judging by the amount of times the pizza guy drove up to Vanya’s place, I’d say that’s be her vote.” Diego muttered, a teasing look in his eyes.

Vanya laughed “Guilty. I don’t deny it, Papa Giuseppe’s is the best pizza place in town.”

“Ugh! I would love pizza right now. Do we have a menu for that place?”

Vanya laughed at her sudden eagerness. After arguing and deciding on toppings, Allison managed to put in the orders amidst sudden changing of minds that were met with an icy glare as Allison responded to the other voice on the line “Yes, thank you so much. That would be great”

“Klaus. Why do you always do that when I’m ordering food” Allison slapped him lightly on his arm and his smile didn’t waver “I’m an indecisive creature, dear sister. One minuet I want pepperoni, the next I want just pineapple.”

“Pineapple on pizza is diabolical” Five grimaced and shook his head at his brother in disgust. Vanya had noticed the casual wear made him look like your usual 21st century teenager. You couldn’t tell here in front of her was a trained assassin who could time travel and take down men twice his size. 

“Pineapple is delicious, Five” Vanya interrupted. Five looked over at her and shot her an exasperated look that said et tu? A hand pulled her closer to a smaller framed body and she heard Klaus whisper down into her ear “I always knew you were my favourite” 

Vanya smiled and looking around, noticed the tension and worry that had been sitting in her chest the last few weeks had eased off. However brief or long it’s absence would be, Vanya was willing to take it in this moment.

The pizza came and for the first night possibly ever, the brothers and sisters sat around eating pizza and just talking and laughing.

Vanya wasn’t the only one basking in the tensions absence.


	12. Building bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling fluff between Diego and Vanya in this chapter guys. Really hope that they develop on these two sibling relationship in 2nd season. Fingers crossed! Enjoy

“Ok, now I really have to go” Vanya laughed weakly as Klaus’ arms had failed to drop the coil like position around her clavicle.

“Vanya, cmon. Just stay here tonight” Klaus whined.

“No, I have my own house now. I also have work in the morning” 

“Ugh, fine.” Klaus moaned with his usual dramatised and exaggerated way of speaking. He let go but not before giving her a belly a little pat. It wasn’t necessarily the easiest thing for Vanya to let him do but the night had been enjoyable and she didn’t want to disrupt this new peace that had settled between her and her siblings.

“Alright, cmon. I’ll give you a ride home.” The sound of keys being picked up and Diego’s footsteps coming towards her alerted Vanya.

“Oh no, it’s fine really. I’ll just get-“

“Vanya. Just come on.” Diego rolled his eyes.

Vanya didn’t really know what to do other than offer a grateful smile. Diego left to bring the car out front so Vanya offered her goodbyes and after she was done giving Allison a hesitant hug goodbye Allison stopped to say something. 

“I think he feels bad. About everything. He was relentless about checking up on you. He cares, Van”

Vanya didn’t say anything but nodded. Quieting that voice that said he was making up for a guilty conscience. That it had little to do with her.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?”

Vanya shook her head laughing “Allison you really don’t hav-“

“Hey” a soft hand landed on Vanyas coat “I want to” Allison’s looked down at Vanya and she could see the sincerity shining through. 

“Okay.” Vanya gave the hand on her arm a squeeze but not before she felt a small little kick. “I think this one agrees as well” Laughing and taking her sister’s hand and putting it on her stomach.

An expression of searching covered Allison’s face before a little foot met her palm. “Holy Cow! That’s one hard kick.” Allison brought her other hand up to jostle Vanya’s belly a little “Be nice to your mom in there.”

“You’ll have to come over and see the pictures next time.”

Allison smiled and nodded enthusiastically “I can’t wait.”

A honk broke up the moment and Diego’s car pulled up at the front of the house. Vanya was saying goodbye to Allison and the others standing next to her as she opened the car door. 

They didn’t speak for a while but the radio filled the silence. Still, there was that feeling that something needed to be said or heard. So Vanya took the opportunity.

“I’m really-“

But it seemed Diego had to “I’m sorry-“

Both stopped and laughed. “Why don’t you go first?” Diego said smirking.

Vanya laughed but the smile dropped and she started fiddling with her hands “I am really sorry about everything I did, Diego. To you. I know it meant more to you than everyone else.”

Diego nodded “I know you are.”

Vanya glanced over at her brother and took in his face. Those harsh lines and frowns that had been carved there for so long were gone. Replaced with a somewhat peaceful and plain expression that made Vanya feel comfortable around Diego. 

“I’m sorry about being angry for so long at you. I wasn’t able to handle everything for a while. My own shit. Then you bringing up said shit. I don’t know, I’m still trying to work on it”

Vanya offered him an understanding look “Well, I can see the work being done”

Diego looked over and let out a laugh. Not obnoxious or rude. Almost like embarrassment. Like he was trying to cover up the good or proud feeling he felt at Vanya’s comment.

“Same goes then. I haven’t seen you smile so much since” Diego stopped and lifted a hand to scratch his eyebrow “Well, ever. ” 

Vanya laughed “Yeah guess we were both two sour shits” 

Sharing in the laughter, Vanya couldn’t help but think how foreign this felt. To be in such a close proximity to Diego and sharing laughter and humour with him. It felt like unknown ground and Vanya didn’t know where to thread or where to stop.

“I’m sorry about not getting to you quicker. Letting Peabody drag you away so quick” Diego said out of the blue.

“Don’t- don’t apologise for that. That’s not you for fault”

Diego sighed “If I, if we hadn’t-“

Vanya put up a hand lamely and shook her head. The conversation was going into an extremely tender area that Vanya knew she couldn’t thread on yet. “It’s fine, really. I- you shouldn’t feel any guilt over that”

A deep breath conveyed the struggle Diego was feeling “If I had just-“

“Diego” Vanya said firmly “I really don’t want to talk about this.” Vanya started to push her fingers harder onto the palm of her other hand. The tension in her body spread as the headache began to form.

Nothing was said for a few moments.

Diego looked over and saw the tension in his sisters face and body. Putting a hand on his sister’s hand, Diego nodded and gave her hand a little squeeze.

“Just know, we all know we could’ve done more” 

Vanya didn’t look up. She did squeeze his hand back and uttered out a quiet “I know”

They arrived at the house quickly after that. Before exiting the car, Vanyas hand was pulled back and Diego looked right into her eyes. “If you need anything. You give me a call, ok?”

Vanya offered a warm smile “Yeah, ok” 

“Even if it’s some ice cream or a crane cause your belly’s got so big we gotta lift you out-“

Vanya scoffed “Oh please, asshole” in a mocking annoyed tone that made Diego laugh.

“Bye asshole.” Vanya said as she went to close the door.

“Bye Van”

Vanya couldn’t help but be taken aback at the warmth in her knife throwing skilled brother as he offered her a smile and drove off of down the road. 


	13. Unfamiliar Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Loving this story. I have a somewhat idea of what is going to happen and I’m just really enjoying doing this! Thank you all for the kudos!

The next day when Vanya woke up, it was hard to believe everything that had happened the night before. Had it actually happened?

Her and her siblings acting like they cared? Laughing and telling stories? It seemed completely far fetched to be a reality. And yet, it was. Vanya couldn’t help but feel dragged in two different directions in how she felt about it. One was saying, go with it and bask in this newfound joy that was having a family that wanted her presence.

But the other. The other was saying to keep her distance. To keep in mind these people had hurt her before. Could she really move past everything that had happened? Could her siblings? Would everyone always harbour that feeling of fear and resentment towards her because of what had happened? Vanya didn’t know whether she could deal with having those answers or not. 

Vanya could feel the motion in her chest of becoming overwhelmed so she decided to climb out of bed and get ready for work. The end of year concert was coming up and everyone was practicing and playing to no end. Vanya’s fingers had become numb years ago with playing so much. However, in the last few weeks she could feel that slight ache as she over exerted herself.

The kids were getting cranky and tired of playing the same songs over again. Jake had the great ability to come in and motivate the kids when the grumbles were becoming especially whiney and insistent. It was great to have someone like that when you were trying to stay standing still on your swollen ankles and you had kids sitting in chairs complaining up at you.

Vanya had chosen to acquire several new band and graphic T-shirt’s that easily covered her belly. It was easy to say she had definitely popped by now. Today she had chose a grey loose Guns N’ Roses shirt and leggings that stretched over her belly. Pulling on her long black coat, Vanya made a mental note as she locked the door to grab something in the store to eat before getting on the bus.

••••

While walking up to the school, Vanya felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from an unknown number.

so if it’s a boy, what about Klaus?

After a few moments, Vanya couldn’t help the rather loud laugh that escaped her mouth as she looked down at the text. Klaus always had been so welcoming of her last night and had stayed close to her nearly all night. It confused Vanya but she had enjoyed him being so close and had laughed at his rather self depreciating stories. 

Out of all her siblings, she could now relate to Klaus the best. The whole being locked away thing and all.

sure klaus …..  
  
Vanya climbed the steps leading up to the door. The school building was a brownstone with a large garden at the front of the building. The school consisted of several classrooms and a mock theatre used to help students prepare for performances. The school rented out other theatres for their concerts.

Walking into the staff room, giving her morning hellos to everyone, Vanya couldn’t help but already think about getting back into bed in a few hours. Another vibration had her eyes rolling again.

A girl could be klausala or klausina or klausata…

Vanya couldn’t huff out a laugh at the list of names that her brother had listed down. She typed back a quick reply as she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

great options

“Who are you texting, Ms Vanya?” A voice came sneaking right up to her ear making her jump. The bottle of water she held in her hands nearly falling.

Dina covered her eyes “I’m sorry. I seem to always be making you drop things or y’know. Lodge things into your flesh”

“Don’t be silly, it’s fine. Just scared me is all.” Vanya placed the water down before taking off her coat and placing it on the rack.

“But c’mon, who were you texting? Hmm.” Batting her eyes flirtatiously as she looked at Vanya through her long lashes.

Vanya started to gnaw at her lip as she debated whether to tell her friend about her talking to her siblings. Everyone knew about her superhero siblings but since Vanya spoke little of it they never brought it up.

“Ugh. My brother”

Dina looked not shocked but rather taken aback. Like she hadn’t been expecting the answer. 

“Oh.”

Vanya nodded “Yeah, it’s-“ her brain decided to go blank and Vanya couldn’t really find the words to sum up the situation. 

“Complicated?” offered Dina.

Vanya nodded slowly “Yeah. That’s one word for it.” 

A little pat on the shoulder gave Vanya the impression Dina wasn’t going to push for information and wrapping an arm around Vanya guided her over to their morning table. 

••••

Throughout the day Vanya couldn’t help but question as to how people wanted to be pregnant.

Sharp cramps kept crawling up her legs and lower back. That along with slightly dizziness were making her increasingly irritable. 

Vanya always has prided herself on her patience and skill to keep her voice calm even with the most difficult students. But today, as 35 orchestra teenagers decided to compl telly forget everything skill and note they had ever learned, she couldn’t help but raise her voice and share in the other teacher’s frustration.

Jakes motivational speeches were doing little to motivate the kids.

“Guys, c’mon. Imagine Billie Eilish is in the crowd or BTS or even Tony Stark. Do you really wanna disappoint them?”

“Cause any one of them would come to a music school’s end of year concert” sneered a rather smart mouthed girl called Jasmine. Great clarinet player but her mouth always tended to grate on Dina’s nerves. 

“Well not with the way you all sound today.” Vanya snapped.

All eyes turned to her. The kids hadn’t ever see a glimpse of anger or frustration from Ms Vanya. Shock and surprise could be seen in the small orchestra.

The joking and the chatter stopped at once.

“Now get yourselves together. Play the piece like we know you can and get your crap together” Vanya looked at all of them as she said it. The hands on her hips making her look more menacing and intimidating. 

Really she was just trying to massage out a twinge in her hips.

Eventually, Vanya made it out of the rehearsal and to the bus stop she let out a huge sigh of relief. The cold March wind did wonders for her sweaty, clammy skin. Nearly 4 hours in a hall with kids who were equally tired and fed up, it was surprising she had lasted the day.

Her phone had vibrated as the bus pulled up. Once she had got herself into a seat, she looked at the message.

Dinner at 6 on Friday. Don’t be late! L.

Vanya smiled. Yet, those small twinges of fear and being on unfamiliar ground crept up into her thoughts. However stressful the practice had been, it had kept her mind off her own crap.


	14. Building Bridges and Baby Furniture

It turned out that raising a child wasn’t just expensive, it was astronomically effective on one’s bank account. As in it removed funds from both a bank and two savings account. Vanya hadn’t even bought everything. A crib and a changing table were currently on the way as Vanya waited on the steps of her building. The days were getting slightly warmer as March began and Vanya was able to wear a wool cardigan as she waited for the delivery van.

Tonight was also one of the first dinner plans at the Academy. Calling Allison to tell her she might be late had ended up in all of them agreeing to come over and help bring up the boxes. So she was now waiting for a delivery and a couple of eager and over enthusiastic siblings . The sound of distant bickering and obscene yells which sounded like Klaus trying to intervene in a conversation alerted Vanya that they were making their way down the sidewalk.

Vanya went to stand up but her balance slightly swayed as her belly was beginning to effect both her ability to stand up and to fit into maternity clothes she’d just bought. She let out a little “Oof” as she gripped the cement wall along the stairs.

“Sister of mine, Vanya.” Klaus singsong, he was wearing a rather large and thick white faux fur coat that was covering a silver sequins vest underneath. He saw Vanya visibly struggling to stand and went to grab her arm and her hand.

“Klaus. Break into ABBA’s wardrobe?” Vanya raised her eyes at her brothers outfit while trying to hold back a smirk.

His familiar Cheshire Cat like smile spread across his face as he quipped “Appreciate and admire, dear sister. I would be honoured to have a similar aesthetic as those Sweden treasures. Thank you for noticing.” He wiggles his eyebrows as the others finally caught up.

“Please don’t tell me you actually told this outfit was suitable for moving and building furniture.” Luther walked up with his arms folded and an exasperated look on his face. Diego was looking at him with feigned annoyance but a small smirk was attempting to be hidden. Allison was wearing a loose pair of dungarees over a plain white T-shirt that made her look especially tall today. She was visibly amused as she tried but failed to disguise her laugh as a scoff. “He insisted on going through some of my carpet wear.”

“You realise we’re building baby furniture, Klaus? Can’t wait to see how comfortable that big fur coat gets when we’re trying to lift it all up two flights of stairs.” Five was now standing beside Vanya as he lifted his eyebrows at his brother and shared an amused look with Vanya. 

Klaus responded to Five’s jab by giving a twirl into stance with his hands on his hips “We are no normal human beings, dear brother. We have pow-“.

A fist hit Klaus rather hard in the shoulder and Klaus yet out a yelp before his eyes bulged open, like he was a deer caught in headlights. Everyone but Vanya looked at him extremely annoyed through a glare that told him he’d better quit while he could.

“Guys, what’s wrong? Oh.” Powers, right. How could any of them forget? Vanya almost laughed, they were really trying to be in her good graces. But trying to erase the fact that they had any in front of Vanya? For what?

“Sorry, uhm. We just-“ Klaus was trying to finish his sentence but he clearly went mind blank or didn’t want to tell Vanya the reason why. It was rare for Klaus to ever be lost for words or talk in a serious tone.

Vanya sighed “I thought we were gonna be honest with each other now?”

“We are, it’s just-“ Allison was interrupted.

“Except every time we use our powers around you, they usually end up hurting you.” Luther said as he looked at Allison who clearly hadn’t expected him to say that.

Vanya stepped from toe to toe carefully, clearing her throat before saying “You do remember what I did with my powers right?”

No one said anything but Diego walked towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes and said “None of that is on you Vanya.”

That familiar need and panic of not wanting to rehash everything that had happened was coming back and Vanya swallowed before saying “We’re over all that, right?”

Diego smiled before giving a little nod of his head “Right.”

Saved by the sound of a van pulling up, the others got ready to pull the boxes up the stairs as Vanya tried to shake off those niggling feelings of uneasiness. Seeing this, Diego gave her shoulder a squeeze as he went to help the others.

_Never a dull moment_. Vanya couldn’t help thinking before greeting the delivery guy and signing the necessary paperwork.

••••

“This is too exhausting!” Klaus flopped to the floor as he threw the crib instructions up in the air. His fur thrown into a corner of the room once they had made it into the apartment.

“Did you really think that you’d last in that the whole day Klaus?” Luther asked holding two pieces of wooden panels, clearly not knowing what to do with them as they lay limply in his hands.

“Could we just _glue_ it together?” Klaus huffed.

“Wow, glue crib. Real safe for a baby.”

“Oh please. Vanya’s not a deranged power driven maniac, that’s more safety than we had when we were kids.” Vanya shot Klaus a feigned scolding glance that faded as she tried to hide her smirk.

“I think the baby wouldn’t care to have the bed break every time it rolls over” Five snided as he looked over the instruction manual in his hand.

“I hate calling the baby “it”, when are you officially going to know?” Allison was standing beside Vanya at the entrance of the nursery and gave her a nudge with her hips as she asked the question. She had made herself a cup of coffee already despite doing little in terms of building the crib or any of the other furniture.

“Well in a few days, I’ll know officially” Vanya sipped on her water.

“Really! That’s so exciting, you have to tell us as soon as possible.” Allison smiling eagerly as she looked down at her sister and holding onto her arm as if to hold her to that promise.

“Of course.”

“Or we could, y’know, go with you.” Klaus said as he blinked up at Vanya.

Vanya gave him a look and he just smiled.

“Oh please, Vanya! I’m having Claire this week so I could finally tell her she’s having a cousin!”

Vanya sighed “Guys.”

“Will you all stop pressuring her” Five scolded.

“Just think about it. No pressure.” Allison finished her coffee and handed Vanya the cup. Going down on the floor next to Luther she started taking the pieces and matching panels and screws. Luther look dumbfounded as she began to construct what he had spent the last 45 minutes trying to do

At least someone knew what they were doing.


	15. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been too long in coming but it’s finally here. Hope it’s worth the wait!

  
Vanya had thought she would wake up the morning of her 20 week ultrasound excited and eager to get out the door. Instead she had woke up sweating. That “glow” that pregnant women got was now she realised actual sweat. Vanya’s breasts had began to ache slightly and she had noticed them full out over the last few days. The nausea and vomiting had been subsiding but it still took a while after waking up to get rid of it totally.

But today was the day.

She was finding out if she was going to have a girl or a boy. The last major revelation in this pregnancy before the actual face to face meeting. It seemed surreal that this appointment was here already.

Vanya had managed to get into the shower and the heat soothed her aching back. After mostly drying her hair and letting it wave after blow drying it, she pulled on a loose band T-shirt which two weeks ago hadn’t clung so much to her belly and leggings which she could slip off easily for the appointment. Pulling out a bowl and some cereal, Vanya was eager for time to hurry up and get going for the bus to the hospital. Walking around, bowl in hand, Vanya have her belly a soft rub before whispering “We’re finally gonna be able to see if you’re a girl or a boy today”

A little kick made her smile. The baby constantly responded to Vanyas voice and it gave Vanya a warm feeling in her chest. It gave her the confirmation that she had a bond with her baby even before they had gotten to meet face to face. That she was doing good so far at this whole mother and parenting thing.

“I just want you to know. No matter what you are, I’m gonna be happy. I cannot wait to see you today” a little stretch that reminded Vanya of that early stretch you took as you woke up.

A knock on the door brought Vanya back from her own little conversation. Allison walked in the door with a big smile and a pastry bag.

“Good morning! I bring a gift”

It had been a few days since the dinner with her family and Allison had said something briefly about coming over for breakfast. Of course, that morning would be today when she had plans.

“Allison, how did you get in here?”

“I may have swiped the spare key last time I was here”

“Allison-“

“I know, I know and I’m sorry! But I just wanted to be able to get in if you were to get hurt or go into labour while in the bath or something”

“Or to come in whenever you please?” Vanya sighed.

“Vanya, it’s not like that. I just wanted it for emergencies. You’re pregnant anything could happen.”

“Like?”

“Falls. Early labour. People give birth in the bath, Van! Labour can happen at any minute.”

“But you can’t just take a key from the house and me not know about it. This is what I mean when I said you guys need to respect my boundaries, Allison” Vanya put the bowl into the sink before turning back to her sister. Allison was fiddling with the top of the pastry bag before looking back up to Vanya.

“Okay. I do get it. But It’s important that if you hurt yourself or go into labour in the middle of the night I and the others can get in without having to break down the door. Which those guys would. I know you would prefer they didn’t”

Vanya sighed failing in the attempt to fight off her amused smirk. The fate of her door and its existing place within it’s frame was something she wanted to keep intact. Vanya had enough to pay for already “Alright, you can keep the key and if the others want one in case of emergencies they can get it copied.”

“You do know all of them are going to get keys.”

“Oh yeah. Now give me that” eager hands grabbed the little paper bag holding a hazelnut croissant.

Allison smiled and then looked at Vanya who was now dressed for what looked like a causal outing.

“You off somewhere?”

Vanya swallowed before answering trying to smile before chewing the entire baked good “appynent ” a couple bits of flaky croissant flew out.

Allison raised her eyebrows and laughed a little “Come again?”Vanya blushed before holding up a finger to signal Allison wait for Vanya to finish.

“Sorry. I have my 20 week appointment today” Allison’s great brown eyes went as wide as saucers “Oh my god. Are you finding out today?” Allison’s excitement could be heard in her voice.

“Yep!” Vanya gave her belly a little pat before smiling at her sister.

“You have to let me come.” The remark took Vanya off guard. Not sure what to say, she attempted to make some kind of verbal acknowledgement.

“Ugh.”

“Please! I remember how excited Patrick and I were to find out what Claire was. C’mon, you can’t go alone.”

“As opposed to all the others before I’ve gone alone?”

“If you had asked, I would’ve gone with you.” Vanya didn’t have an answer back. She just avoided her gaze.

“C’mon, Van. Today is exciting for you. Let me share it with you.”

Vanya looked at her sisters big brown pleading eyes. Her sister wanting to so desperately go somewhere with her would have shocked younger Vanya to her core. But they weren’t kids anymore. Vanya thought about it for a second before nodding. “Ok.”

Allison’s eyes lit up “Really? I mean I don’t want to pressure you into thinking you have to-“

“Allison. I want you to come.” There was a soft glint in Allison’s eyes as Vanya said those words. Hearing her sister wanted her around, especially for such a precious moment for a mother to be.

“Alright. Let me get my bag and coat and we can go.” Vanya grabbed comfiest maroon coloured coat that she buttoned you to block out the cold March air.

Allison was staring at her with a strange look in her eyes.

“What?” Vanya inquired.

“Nothing. You just-. You look really really good. Happy and beautiful. Glowing.” Allison smiled as she said that last word.

Vanya rolled her eyes “Alright c’mon sis, getting too mushy now.” Vanya couldn’t help the rush of that happy warmth she felt at her sisters words. A honk of a car pulled them out of their sweet moment. Looking out the window, Allison sighed and she had a slightly irritated look on her face as she turned back to Vanya.

“I told them that me going would be enough.”

Vanya was confused “What?”. Walking over to the window she saw Diego and Klaus waving up to her with rather witty smiles on their face. Not being able to stare down any longer without a smile or a laugh breaking out she turned back to her sister and shrugged “Least we have a free ride.”

Allison laughed “I guess so.”

After locking the door and eventually finding some form of balance to walk down the stairs, the two made it out the front door of the building to Diego’s car.

“Sisters, please! Let’s go.” Klaus head hung out of the passenger window.

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting nearly twenty minutes now.” Diego hollered beside him.

“You two do realise no one asked you to come and drive us?” Vanya retorted.

“Punctuality, dear sister. We are going to find out whether we are going to have a nephew or a niece today. Can’t be late for that.” Vanya rolled her eyes. Allison opened the door for her as she slowly lowered herself down onto the leather seat.

Once they were sat down, Klaus turned in the front seat “So I decided I’m going to wear a blue fur coat if it’s a boy and of course a pink fur coat if it’s a girl!”

“Where on earth did you find blue and pink faux furs?” Allison raised her eyes brows at her brother as she gave him a look between amused and disapproved.

“That’s for me to know and you to never know.” Turning back in the seat and turning up the music coming from the car radio.

“You doing good, Van?” Diego asked.

“Yeah. All good, thanks for the ride.” Vanya smiles at her brother through the rear view mirror.

“Eh, no problem. Wouldn’t want you waddling through the streets.”

“Hardy har. Hilarious.”

••••

Waiting in the hospital waiting area was boring enough. That was, when you didn’t have Klaus with you. Trying to chat with older people, asking a rather elderly couple how they ‘still kept the music alive’. Diego had tried to physically get him to stop by nudging him rather hard. It only made him more inclined to act out.

Vanya had made her what seemed like ten hundred eye roll as her name was finally called out.

“Ms Hargreeves. The doctor will see you now.”

As she went to stand up, she turned back to the others “Well? Are you guys coming?”

They looked taken aback as she asked.

“You sure you want us to go?” Klaus asked suddenly serious.

Vanya smiled before waving them in her direction “C’mon.”

They got up all at once and Allison’s let out what could only be described as an over excited squeal. Diego gave her an slightly disturbed look as they followed the nurse down into the examination room.

Vanya could’ve laughed at all her siblings and the way they were reacting to being in the exam room. Allison, who clearly was barely able to hold herself together at seeing her first niece or nephew. Klaus who was skipping and looking around dazed at all the diagram posters. Then her least expressive sibling who’s usual outlet was to burst out in anger was now looking almost intimidated by the small room with diagrams, hospital equipment and the long white table. A part of her questioned whether it was the right thing to bring them in.

“Good morning!” Doctor Simmons strolled out of the door labelled for staff only. She looked at the three extra people in the room and she looked taken aback.

“Have any of you accidentally sliced Ms Vanya’s hand with a knife?” Diego looked hilariously bewildered at the question. Not having the context of the question though, one could understand why.

“I’m going to assume you’re all family?” From the doctors eyes, Vanya could tell she was pleasantly surprised.

“You look surprised?” Allison commented.

“Well, she has been here for every one of her appointments _alone._ ” Allison didn’t quip back. Whether the answer was meant as a blunt response or a dig, it clearly made the three of her siblings uncomfortable.

“Alrighty then. Let’s get you up on the table and finally see who’s what in there!” She patted the table for Vanya to sit on and Vanya rather ungracefully plonked herself onto the table slash chair. Hearing the sound of the machine come alive, Vanya could feel the excitement all throughout her body. Everything felt alive and buzzing. She nearly told Simmons to hurry up. Her T-shirt was lifted up already. She saw her siblings gape at her swollen belly.

Allison and Klaus gasped while Diego just looked.. confused and fascinated. Klaus let out a sigh of utter awe and whispered “Our little Vanny is a mommy!” He and Allison joined hands and Vanya heard a weird cry of excitement. Diego was still staring but a small smile broke out on his face and Vanya smiled back at him.

“Still need that crane to get me out of the car I think?” She smirked as she said it watching him laugh and shake his head downwards.

Suddenly that familiar white and black imagine was up. There they were. Little hands curled up again. A little nose moving up and down. Without even knowing, this was enough. She felt a warm air on her ear and turned to see that her siblings had gotten up from the chairs they were sitting in and had come right up beside their sister to see the newest member of the family.

“Look at those little hands.” Allison cooed.

“Maybe good for knife throwing?” Vanya threw him a dirty glare for that.

“You ready to know?” Vanya nodded before she’d finished her question. A slight twitch of the wand.

A breath of air and she finally said it.

“Ms Vanya. You’re having a girl!”

A girl. A daughter. She didn’t think it could feel any better. But it did. A girl who she could teach violin. Show films and musicals to. Dress in whatever she wanted. For a while anyway. Show her the rights and wrongs. It was immensely terrifying to think about but so amazing at the same time.

Soft arms came around Vanya and a little laugh was breathed into her ear before a kiss was placed on her cheek “A girl! A daughter, Vanya!” Allison’s smile was almost as big as Vanya’s. Another pair of arms entrapped her tightly and Klaus let out a happy laugh too.

She wouldn’t say it, but she could definitely see a watery rim in Diego’s eye. But a quick wipe with his hand and it was gone. He looked up at Vanya and smiled “Congrats, Van.”

She smiled and looked back at the screen. There she was.

Her daughter.


	16. One day I’ll tell you everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really more of a filler in chapter but a sweet one all the same. Only a few more days til season 2 and I can’t wait. Hope you enjoy

There was a certain amount of anxiety one had when they found out they were going to have a baby. That they would be in charge of raising a person and keeping said person alive.

But Vanya couldn’t help feel that was nothing compared to actually knowing that the small little person kicking up a storm inside of you was going to be your daughter. A little girl who would rely on Vanya for the rest of her life. To show her how to read and to talk and to do the basic things like pick things up and say hello and goodbye. Vanya couldn’t remember who had taught her those basics. Was it Dad? Very unlikely, such a task would be left to the countless nannies they had until the arrival of Mom. She didn’t remember anyone clapping for her as she reached any milestone or any kind of development she’d achieved as a child. Not even when learning the violin, she was awarded with a slight glance from Reginald and a painfully sweet smile from Mom, who despite the comfort she brought Vanya, was a machine, did little to earn any affection.

Vanya swore that wasn’t going to be the same way her daughter would look back on her childhood. No matter how hard this would be, she would praise this baby on every achievement no matter how big or small.

Vanya made this promise to herself as she looked around at her daughter bedroom. Yellow walls with light brown wooden furniture gave the room that open warm feeling that she wanted for this room. There were cream coloured bed blankets with the small characters from Winnie the Pooh that she had to get as soon as she saw them. Small stuffed animals that she had gotten. A bear and a little elephant that’s material were so soft to touch and when Vanya touched them she couldn’t help feel excited for the baby to hold them as she would sleep.

Her room had looked so different when she was younger. Despite her attempts at decorating, it always felt cold in her room at the Academy. Dreary and dark. No poster could cover up that feeling.

Vanya felt familiar pain in her ribs that had been bothering her as she went into her 23rd week. The movies, tv shows and even some of the books never really portrayed the amount of pain and aches pregnancy inflicted on a woman’s body. As she progressed, there was rarely a moment where some part of Vanya’s body wasn’t hurting or irritating her. The ordeal was starting to make a permanent mark on her body’s as faint lines had started to appear on her bump. She had read blogs where women had ranted in about hating their marks and certain surgeries and practices that would get rid of them. Vanya couldn’t hate them, she didn’t necessarily love them but they were the signs that her daughter was continuing to grow and flourish.

The school concert was fast approaching and Vanya was trying to organise everything into an organised folder which had all the songs in order. This pregnancy and all the documents and paper work that came with it were making her a more organised teacher.

As she sat hunched over trying to sort through sheets of music that she recognised as the theme to E.T. she felt a rather sharp cramp go through her lower abdomen. Taking a deep breath, she decided to lay back against the back of the sofa. Putting her hand on her belly but quickly taking it off at the sudden hardness of her belly.

Quickly grabbing her phone, she dialled the one person she knew she was going to call before she even tapped on the name.

Three dials. No answer

“Come on Allison.” Vanya’s heartbeat was starting to pick up. She was beginning to feel the panic rise in her chest.

“ _Hey this is Allison, leave-“_

Vanya groaned but was cut off as another cramp took the breath out of her. Her fingers moved of their own will as she tapped on the name of another person.

One dial.

“Hello?”

“Luther? Is Allison with you?”

“Vanya? No, she’s getting Claire. Is everything ok?”

“Y-yeah. Never-“

“Vanya. There’s something wrong. What is it?”

Vanya swallowed down a groan as another cramp ran through her slowly.

“I’m not sure. My stomach, it just- it’s really.. sore”

“Are you okay? I’ll be there in ten minutes. I’ll get you to the- it’s Vanya. She’s in pain. She’s at home- Five!” Luther grained before realising Vanya was still on the other end of the phone “Vanya, Five is on his way but I’m coming over as well. Just try and take really deep breaths, okay? I’m not sure what else but try not to panic.” Vanya could heat the sound of Luthers loud footsteps going down the stairs of the house.

Vanya swallowed before mumbling back “Okay. See you soon.” Luther hung up and Vanya dropped her phone on the couch as she placed her hands on her stomach. Trying to relax before a flash of blue light made her jump and the stature of Five stood in the room.

“Five.” Vanya breathed out lightly. Her brother came and sat down beside her.

“Where is the pain? In your abdomen?” His eyes more like scanned her then looked at her. She nodded. He held out his hands but asked with his eyes if he could feel her stomach and Vanya nodded, giving him permission.

He placed his hand on her belly and pressed down before nodding to himself. He hummed to himself and Vanya could hear him mumbling to himself.

“Any bleeding?” Vanya shook her head.

“Alright. I think you’re just experiencing Brixton Hicks contractions. They’re kinda just like practice contractions. That’s why your belly’s a bit tight.”

Seeing the confused look as to how he would know that he answered “You forget, I’m mentally a man in my 50s who lived in a post apocalyptic world. I read a lot of random shit.”

Vanya nodded. Braxton Hicks. She had thought the name sounded familiar. Shaking her head at herself that she’d literally forgotten everything she had read in her five pregnancy books during her panic.

“Five. I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have had-“

“Don’t be stupid, Vanya. You’re a first time mom, you’re going to panic being in pain.”

Vanya shook her head “I’ve read about this in so many books I can’t believe I didn’t realise what this was.”

Five put a hand on hers before offering her a sympathetic smile “You were worried about your kid. This is your first time being pregnant, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Vanya smiled at Five “Thanks. I’m sorry we haven’t gotten to talk more.”

Five shook his head “That isn’t your fault, it’s mine. I can’t believe how.. ugh, well how big your-“

“How big my bump is, it’s ok.” Vanya laughed at his attempt to try and not so blatantly insult her.

He laughed but Vanya could see that look and feeling he had about him since he had come back. Like he had so much to tell yet couldn’t.

“Someday, I hope we can both sit down and you can tell me what happened to you. When you were gone.” Vanya tried to look into his eyes but he looked away and snorted.

“I don’t know if you’ll want to know.”

“Doesn’t matter. I want you to be able to talk about it.” Five looked at her and Vanya could see the strength he always carried falter for a split second before nodding “One day.”

Suddenly, the door burst open. Luther’s chest heaving up and down as he tried to sputter out “Vanya- ok?”

Vanya nodded “Luther, did you run all the way here?” He didn’t answer but walked to the kitchen and scrambled for a glass and filled it with water.

“Take that as a yes.” Five smirked.


	17. Aches and Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanyas getting ready for her first concert since the events of the near apocalypse and we finally see some Claire and Vanya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you all for the love and still continuing to read. It means so much. In other important news season 2! I won’t deny I watched it in the whole space of a day and no spoilers here but wow. All I’m saying. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was bad enough trying to get orchestra kids to get over their nerves and excitement a day before their big concert. However, Vanya found being pregnant added even more irritation to the person trying to drag out the order and finesse out of them. This was resulting in an achey back from standing around for hours and a light but growing headache. Between having to keep telling the kids to make sure to bring all their own music and not to forget their instruments because more than half were most likely to forget one or the other or even both.

“Listen guys, I’ll put it this way. Forget your music or your instrument and Ms Vanya here will chase you with her big belly.” Jake jokes as he stood in front of the orchestra. The comment made them all laugh and Vanya couldn’t help but snicker at it as well. She had well and truly popped.

“Alrighty! Out you all go and we’ll see you tomorrow for one more practice then it’s showtime!” A few cheers and whoops were verbalised as the kids grabbed their stuff and made their way out of the hall.

“Vanya, you don’t need to be at every practice.” Dina helped her collect up the leftover chairs and fold them up.

“They’re my students too.”

“I know but I saw you you clearly wincing and holding your back a lot tonight. Just take it easy, hm?” Vanya rolled her eyes in a playful manner before saying “Yes, mom.”

“Only mommy here is you, Hargreeves.”

“Hardy har.”

“Will you two grandmas hurry up so we can get out of here? I don’t know about you if I hear the theme for Star Wars one more time I might have to never watch any of those movies ever again.” Jake joked as he finished folding up chairs from the back area.

••••

Vanya walked to the mansion after practice as tonight was Friday and they were all having dinner together.

Her feet ached and her head was pounding by the time she reached the front door. Pulling out her own key and using it to get in she could smell the Chinese food smell waft straight up to her nostrils and making her stomach rumble instantly.

“Hey guys.” Closing the door behind her and hanging her coat up before making her way into the lounge area.

“Hey Vanya. We’ve got your stuff just ready on the plate.” Luther handed her the plate and a fork which Vanya wouldn’t deny she grabbed enthusiastically. Sitting down on the longer couch beside Ben who was munching on a spring roll.

“Well, how are practices going?” Ben asked turning to Vanya.

Vanya groaned “Don’t talk to me.”

Ben laughed but offered a sympathetic smile “I don’t envy you, Van.” She huffed out a breath before shovelling more rice into her mouth “Me either.” Vanya was starving but she couldn’t ignore her headache that hadn’t gone away but hoped would ease as she got some more food into her. Music practices had always distracted her from remembering to drink and eat. She scolded herself at how silly that was when she was pregnant and needed to keep hydrated and to be eating now more than ever.

“So Diego, how’s training the kids boxing huh? Using the old mans teaching techniques to inspire the younglings?” Klaus asked as he took a sip of his lemon iced tea.

A very heavy sarcastic “Oh definitely. It’s going good anyway thank you for asking Klaus. They’re all good kids.” Diego was scooping more chicken onto his plate as he said it.

“Well you’re bulking up enough anyway. Soon Luther won’t have anything on you.” Five jabbed as he beamed at Luther who rolled his eyes.

“Let’s be honest, none of you have anything on me at the minute.” Vanya waved a hand around her protruding belly. That got a laugh out of her brothers as Vanya just noticed Allison hadn’t arrived yet.

“Where’s Allison?”

“With Claire. They should be back soon.” Luther responded as he flicked the remaking bits of rice from his pants back onto his plate.

A few minutes later a much smaller figure burst through the door. “Claire! Slow down.” Allison laughed as she tried to follow quickly behind her. Claire stopped in front of all her uncles but when her eyes landed on Vanya she let out a gasp of surprise “Auntie Vanya!”

The little body rammed into hers before she could even register the little body coming towards her and knocked the wind out of her.

“Woah, woah, woah” Diego who was sitting beside Vanya’s feet grabbed Claire’s little body and held her up to his face “You little fireball, you nearly knocked the baby out of Auntie Vanya.”

Another huge gasp of surprise “Baby?!” Vanya smiled before nodding “Yeah Claire, you’re gonna be a big cousin!” Vanya told her excitingly. Claire’s mouth dropped open making everyone laugh before stretching to get out of her uncles arms and look over to her mom for confirmation. After seeing her Mom nod Claire did a happy dance that had her pink converses tapping happily against the floor.

“Auntie Vanya, you have to let me come over and play with- is it a boy or a girl?”

“A girl!” It was still hard to believe she now knew. Vanya put her plate on the coffee table before smiling and holding out her arms for Claire in invitation to come sit on her lap. She came and sat in Vanya’s lap much more gently this time and settled on her aunts shoulder.

“Agh! We’ll have another girl in this house now! There’s too many boys!” She told Vanya.

Luther feigned an insulted gasp “Too many?”

“Yeah that sounded like you’re sick of us.” Klaus teased.

“Yeah, I guess no more ice cream dates with your Uncle Five.” Five sighed in a feigned dramatic way. This was obviously a scary prospect as Claire began to shake her head “No, no. Uncle Five, I love our ice cream trips!”

“Hmm. I don’t know.” Five looked up to the ceiling and placed his finger and thumb on his chin to make him look like he was deep in thought. She slipped off Vanya’s lap and walked towards Five and wrapped her little hand around his wrist.

“Please, I need our ice cream days Uncle Five!” He ignored her for a minute before grabbing her and pulling her against him and giving her repetitive little kisses on the cheek before stopping at Claire’s giggles and protests. It warmed Vanya’s heart to see him be so close with his niece. She hoped he would be like that with her daughter.

“Of course I’ll still bring you for ice cream. Who else will I share in my secret obsession with?”

Allison laughed before holding out a hand “Come on you, say goodnight to everyone.”

“Mom” Claire moaned as she wrapped her arms around Five’s neck.

“No Claire. You were supposed to be in bed hours ago.”

“Ugh, fine. If you insist.” The dramatics of her nieces made her laugh as she dragged her body out of her uncles lap. Giving each of her uncles a hug goodnight, Vanya was surprised when Claire came straight up to her and trues to wrap her little arms around Vanya.

“Night Aunt Vanya.” She pulled herself away but then decided to get down to the level of Vanya’s belly and whisper “Night baby cousin.”

Vanya smiled and she couldn’t help but adore her niece who she had met for barely the second time but clearly was already infatuated with her little cousin already. Allison was smiling at the little moment after Vanya followed Claire’s steps towards her mother before going upstairs.

“She’s such a great kid.” Vanya remarked as her brothers smiled and agreed with her.

“Don’t be fazed though, she can get into a fierce tantrum when she wants to.” Luther notes before gathering the plates to be washed. “Here Luther let me help-“ Vanya went to help but it was as if her getting up to help was something not allowed and her brothers couldn’t let happen. They all grabbed the remaining dishes including Vanya‘s as she slumped back against the sofa. Vanya was grateful for once as her back was still aching and her headache had finally began to subside.

“Well, what time are we picking you up then?” Diego asked as he wiped down the table.

Vanya was confused “Pick up?”

“Yeah for the school concert. We’re going to see you play.”

Vanya hadn’t expected that and it was obvious she did little to cover her surprise as Diego responded “We’ve missed enough of your concerts. We wanna see you play.”

“I’ll only be playing for-“

“Vanya, we’re all coming.”

Vanya sighed but didn’t try ague back knowing when anyone made a decision in this family it was pretty hard to sway them from that decision.


	18. Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I can’t even. The love I’ve been getting with this story. Thank you all so much! This is obviously an awful time for everyone and this has been such a great outlet and escape. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I’ve been enjoying writing it. This chapter finally has the concert happen and some more umbrella academy family fluff! Enjoy <3

Vanya was panicking, she had no shame in admitting that to herself. About not being able to find her music to not getting in the shower on time and not getting dressed in a timely manner. Tonight was the night. Her first concert since that night.

Vanya couldn’t help but suspect that the panicking persisted so that she wouldn’t have to keep remembering that this would be her first time back on stage in front of people. Of course, it wasn’t as heavily closed in on her this time. Being on first chair in a prestigious theatre with a rather prestigious audience and coordinating and playing in front of families and friends of her students were hardly similar. But it still felt completely overbearing and huge for her.

Vanya didn’t even realise she had put on her clothes so quickly as she ruminated. Vanya was proud of the outfit she had picked out. Her and Dina had gone shopping on their, for once, mutual day off and after having lunch had helped each other pick out outfits. Vanya had managed to pick out a rather simple but elegant looking dress top that tied just above her bump. That and black jeans with black pumps gave her both comfort and had her looking professional while complimenting her bump.

Vanya’s har was naturally wavy as she let it sit after giving it a light dry with her blowdryer. Looking into the long mirror in her room, she smiled while smoothing a hand in circles on her baby.

“We’re looking good, kid.” A little move but other than that the baby settles down. Vanya wondered wether she would enjoy the music. Would it lull her to sleep or wake her up and cause a flurry of kicks against Vanya’s insides.

The sound of her phone vibrating against her bedside table interrupted her out of her daze. Picking up her phone and seeing a text from Diego that made her laugh.

_Bringing the crane. Please b ready_

Sending a thumbs up along with the face that’s rolling it’s eyes, Vanya picks up the small black purse that’s silver chain went over her shoulder before turning off the switch on the wall and closing her bedroom door. Checking that everything was switched off and the small candle she had lighting was blown out and wouldn’t go on to burn down her apartment, Vanya sat down on her sofa and waited for the sound of a car to pull up.

Her heart was getting faster every minute. That exciting yet uneasy anticipation that felt so familiar took her off guard. It had been so long since her last time playing music on stage. That kind of nervous that both made you want to run before you’d even got on stage and yet couldn’t wait to be there. Playing, as loud as you could with all those people seeing how good you were. Seeing the approval in their smiles and the slight sways of their heads to the music . It made Vanya always feel euphoric and strong.

When Allison has smiled at her that night and Vanya smiled back, that was something else. Someone from her family, smiling with the crowd. Loving her and loving the sound she was producing. It was all she had ever wanted, for someone from her family to appreciate her.

Tonight, they would all be there. Her sister and her brothers. They would see her with the kids she had taught and playing along with some of them. It wasn’t something she really knew she could handle. It was as if her brain wouldn’t process it before she was actually playing and would see them sitting in the audience.

The honk of a car let her know her ride was here and she lifted herself up before picking up her violin case and locking the door behind her. She made her made her way downstairs and out the door where saw all her brothers in the car bar Luther. Giving a small wave before Klaus glided out of the passenger door.

“Look at you! Positivity glowing, Vanya.” he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before getting in the back with Five who Vanya noticed was wearing a white short sleeved dress shirt with rather skinny black jeans. Seeing him in anything other than the old uniform was still odd at times. They all were wearing rather out of character button downs with jeans and smart shoes that impressed her.

“Well, you scrub up well Sis.” Diego nodded as she playfully punched him on the arm as he laughed starting up the car.

“Thanks, where’s Allison and Luther?”

“Getting a taxi with Claire.” Five answered as Diego drove out of Vanya’s street.

“Claire’s coming?” Vanya hadn’t known her niece was with Allison this week.

“Yup. She can’t wait to see Aunt Vanya play her violin.” Vanya smiled at that.

“So Van, you excited?” Ben was leaning towards her as he sat in the middle seat in the back.

“Mm, mostly hoping no one forgets anything and there’s no stage fright freezes.”

“From you or the kids?” Klaus asked cheekily.

“Kids. Maybe me as well.” Vanya felt little feet pressing up against her ribs so adjusted how she was sitting in the seat.

“Nah, you’ve got this. Plus, if you expect a big fancy dinner after you better play to impress.” Diego stated driving into the school block. The closer she got the more her nerves started to feel like they were going to burst.

“We’re going for food, regardless. Ignore him, Vanya. We know you’ll do great.” Five said smiling at her and giving her shoulder a squeeze. Vanya smiled back and gave the hand a little squeeze back.

After finally finding a space in the parking lot, Vanya managed to push herself up out of her seat when she heard a squeal from across the lot.

“Aunt Vanya!”

A small body in a purple dress hit her once again in the knees nearly bowling her over.

“Claire! How many times have I told you..” The sound of high heels running and Allison’s frustrated voice could be heard before she hurried behind her daughter.

“It’s fine, Allison. Look how pretty you are!” Vanya said excitingly as she held out Claire’s arm and gazed down amazed at her dress. The gesture made the little girl smile up at her aunt.

“You look pretty too!”

“Someone was very eager to get here early to see Aunt Vanya before she got on stage!” Allison rolled her eyes as she sighed exasperated down at her daughter.

“Oh I’m flattered! See my favourite person sitting and watching me.”

A gasp came behind Vanya before a hand landed on her shoulder “I thought I was your favourite?” Klaus was holding a hand to his chest in feigned hurt. “Not anymore, Uncle Klaus!” A cheeky grin followed by an excited scream as Klaus proceeded to chase her in a crawl like manner around the siblings.

“You look great Van, I can’t wait to see you play.” Vanya was wrapped up in her sisters arms.

“Thanks Allison” Breaking their hug they both shared a smile, basking in how easier it was getting to just hug each other.

Diego was holding Vanya’s violin before he said to all of them “Alright, let’s get the star inside and our asses into some seats before all the parents are fighting each other for seats.” There was a sound of extremely heavy footsteps before Vanya saw Luther appear in smart white shirt with a black wool cardigan. He looked casual yet formal. He was holding a hand behind his back and smiled at Vanya once he saw her.

“Close your eyes!” Vanya tilted her head and her eyebrows joined together in confusion “C’mon! Do it.”

Vanya laughed shaking her head before closing her eyes. A sound of something shaking and drinking before she was holding something.

“Alright open them!”

A huge bouquet of lilies and peonies faced her once she blinked her eyes open. The sweet smell hit her nostrils and made her smile instantly. Her eyes welled up slightly and she looked at Luther.

“They’re from all your brothers and sister and of course” he lifted Claire up into his arms and as she laughed he smiled at her “this little child rocket”

Vanya smiled at all of them feeling extremely overwhelmed “You guys..”

“Well we were gonna get you a bottle of wine for after but yknow” Klaus waved a hand at her big belly.

“Thank you all _so much._ For being here as well”

“We owe you one” Five remarked as they all made a gesture in agreement. Nodding, smiling and of course Klaus’ sing song of “obviously”

“C’mon Van, you need to get inside!” Ben broke the silence and walked beside Vanya as they all made their way in.

••••

It was all was all going good. Vanya’s kids were doing great, everyone remembered all their music. Only a few slight hiccups but each one continued playing. Vanya was playing with the little ones when she saw them looking up at her.

They all looked so proud. Diego was _filming_. When she caught her niece’s eye, Claire smiled brightly up at Vanya and waved. Vanya smiled brightly back and saw Claire smile even brighter. It was so amazing to have them there. Smiling and enjoying the music.

It was an improvement from the last time they saw her play.

The last act was the teens orchestra. The one Vanya was dreading the most. But they proved their teachers wrong. They were fantastic and Vanya saw many cameras come out and smiles brighten as they played each piece. It warmed her heart to see the progress these kids had made in such a short amount of time.

Vanya had a small solo in the last piece after Jake’s also small solo. He smiled over at her as she took up the music from him. The piece was beautiful and slow and Vanya could feel every part of her body buzz as the music ran through her. She closed her eyes. The sound of the violin playing over and over again in her ear.

That’s when she noticed the chandelier on top of the room swinging. Like a strong gust of wind was making it sway. Yet no window was open. She saw a woman’s red curl sway back as she sat near the front.

Vanya realised what was happening. Her eyes widened in panic. But she continued to play, trying to block out the music somehow. Counting in her head and even reciting the alphabet in her head. It couldn’t be happening. The piece was coming to an end but Vanya could feel it pulling out of her. Suddenly, a stack of chairs crashed to the floor at the back. Vanya’s piece ended and she saw people stare back to the back of the theatre in confusion. The kids ended the piece perfectly and a round of applause.

Vanya’s heart was beginning to race. She had to get off that stage. The fear must have been obvious because she saw Jake look over at her and mouth “ _You ok?_ ”

She nodded attempting a smile before exiting the stage and leaning heavily on the wall that her hand met. What had just happened? Vanya had thought her powers were gone. What did this mean now?


	19. Love isn’t enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I hope you all enjoy <3

Stretching out hands that were clinging on to anything, Vanya tried to get her breathing under control. Her heart was racing and her body was buzzing with the remaining feeling of panic.

Making her way through the hallway at the back of the stage and trying to find a room or anything she could get into and try calm herself down. Her hand slid off the white cold surface of the wall as her hands kept sweating uncontrollably. Finding the props room, Vanya clambered for the handle and pushed her way inside.

Sitting down on a clearly old looking wooden chair, Vanya felt the baby kicking in a somewhat frenzy state. Worried that something had happened to her, Vanya willed herself to calm down. Trying to focus on anything. The room was far enough away from the stage that the music could barely be heard. The silence was calming and refreshing but Vanya couldn’t get those images out of her head.

The woman’s hair moving. The lights swaying.

There were no windows in that theatre. Vanya had only ever felt that kind of force and feeling come from her once before and that had ended it had nearly ended up with her killing all her siblings and coming close to destroying the world. Vanya wanted to forget and she didn’t want this to be happening again.

The little feet were still slamming against the inside of her stomach in panic. In an attempt to calm her daughter, Vanya put a hand on her belly to try and calm her baby down and rubbed soothing circles over the black material of her top.

“It’s ok, it’s ok baby.”

It took a few minutes but eventually Vanya felt the movements slow and the baby settle. Vanya couldn’t help feel bad that in her panic she disturbed the peace that her baby was in. She hadn’t felt one kick during the concert which probably meant she was in a peaceful slumber or in some kind of relaxed state.

“Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep, sweetie.”

Suddenly, the door burst open and Vanya saw her brothers and sister coming through the door.

It all happened at once. Questions were asked in rushed and panic tones as the blood rushed to Vanya’s ears again. 

_Vanya!_

_What happened?_

_You ok?_

Before Vanya could register it, a ringing was going off in her ear and flashback ran through her. A much bigger theatre, a warning ringing through her head. To keep playing and to defend herself from all of her enemies.

Her brothers running at her and a gunshot ringing in her ear.

Her hand flew up and from it a force that knocked the stacked chairs down in front of her and created a somewhat barricade between them and her.

Vanya’s heart started racing again and she started to lose control of her breathing. Collapsing back onto the chair, Vanya tried to make sense of her vision as all she began to see were blurred objects that seemed to morph together.

Vanya gasped trying to suck in any air she could as the baby began to start its panicked kicking again. Clutching onto her belly and placing a hand on her chest, Vanya was desperate to try and bring in any form of oxygen to calm her and especially her baby. Vanya could feel the panic radiating from her daughter and was beginning to become terrified of what could happen if she didn’t manage to take in a deep breath.

Feeling cool hands on her forearms, Vanya couldn’t tell who was in front of her. Someone was calling her name but it sounded as if it was being called in a far off distance. From that she knew she needed to try and pull it together or else she was going to collapse.

“-have to calm down. Look at me, Van!” Klaus. That was Klaus. His calming voice vibrating in her ear and she felt the warm breath on her neck. He was clearly trying to get her to calm down and listen to him.

She blinked and blinked trying to get her vision to clear. Someone held up a straw to her and she heard someone instruct her to drink quickly. Vanya inhales the liquid and the taste of sweet orange lingered on her tongue. Closing her eyes, Vanya willed herself to calm down as the uneasiness in her began to settle. After a few moments of quiet counting and breaths through her nose, Vanya opened her eyes and she looked around at her brothers and sister looking at her. Apart from Luther and Five, having only noticed their absence now, they must have all followed her after she had gone off stage.

“Vanya it’s ok-“

Vanya shook her head and the sensation made her stomach churn. A hand on her back was rubbing soothing circles as she was hunched over herself.

“Vanya. You have to calm down, it’s ok.” Diego was trying to talk her down as Vanya’s breathing wouldn’t ease to a slower pace.

“Not again, not again.” Vanya sputtered out as she put her hands on her belly.

“Van.” Allison pushes Diego aside and say directly in front of her sister. “Look at me, you are going to have to calm down” Her voice was firm and Vanya was nearly sure she had used the same kind of tone with Claire before.

“Nothing happened. But you have to calm down or you’re going to hurt yourself and the baby. Look at me and take a deep breath with me”

Vanya looked up and saw Allison’s nose go in as she took a breath and Vanya tried to mimic her sisters movements.

Eventually, Vanya could feel a fragile stillness throughout her body after taking some deep and long breaths. Vanya wiped the drops of sweat that had formed on her head before looking around at the others.

No one spoke for a while.

Of course, Klaus broke the silence “So, I guess your powers are back?”

Vanya saw a look of disbelief on Diego’s face as he shook his head at Klaus. Vanya sighed and her head collapsed into her hands.

“Vanya.” Ben tried to give her shoulder a squeeze but she shook it off. The siblings watched as their sister tried to hold herself together, each trying to figure out what they should do.

“You have to relax-“

“Stop it! Stop treating this like it’s something that I can control. We’ve clearly established that I can’t!” Vanya stood up as she slid her hair back with trembling fingers as she felt it start stick to her forehead.

“Last time you didn’t have help-“

“It doesn’t matter! I have tried before to control them and it doesn’t fucking work.”

Allison went to hold her hand before Vanya again pulled her hand away from her sisters attempt at consoling her.

This wasn’t meant to happen anymore. Vanya couldn’t help panic at what had just happened because everything had been going so well lately. There wasn’t ever a time where things had really been ‘going well’ in her life until now. Her siblings and her finally getting along, a new job that she and that she had found friends in.

A daughter. Who would soon be in the world and relying on Vanya to take care of her.

Protect her.

These powers wouldn’t do that. They could possibly _hurt_ her daughter. That thought alone made Vanya want to vomit. The thought of ever hurting her baby the way she had with all the other people she had loved.

Love didn’t stop her from hurting Allison. It didn’t stop her from nearly draining the life out of her brothers.

Vanya wouldn’t do it again. She had to stop this before it got out of hand again.

She wouldn’t hurt anyone else she loved again.

“I have to go.” Cradling her belly, Vanya pushed herself up out of the chair.

“Where are you going?” Diego asked, confused.

“I can’t, I just need-“

“Vanya, don’t push us away. We want to be here for you this time-“ Allison pleaded.

Vanya shook her head “You- You don’t understand-“

“Let us.” Ben said softly.

Vanya couldn’t handle it. Two many emotions were coming in on top of her that she couldn’t handle at that moment.

“Just- I need some time.” Vanya pushed her way out between her Diego and Klaus and briskly made her way out of the small room.

She could hear Diego shout her name before walking fast down the hall and out of the school.


	20. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya struggles with the line between protecting those around her and falling back into old habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! New college year and joys of online teaching have stopped me from updating. This took way too long but here it is! I hope you enjoy <3

Loneliness had been something Vanya was familiar with her entire life. From childhood to adulthood, Vanya had always felt so much loneliness around her. Even when she had left the Academy and ventured out on her own, Vanya had failed in making any kind of companion or close friends she could have and call her own.

It had stopped bothering her after a while, one got used to being alone eventually.

But when things had been going so right for once and Vanya had so many people to rely on she couldn’t help feel resentment towards this once familiar loneliness. It was strange to have had this thing with her for so long in her life and to now look at it with resentment and fear made Vanya uneasy. Vanya couldn’t ignore the ache for her siblings and her friends. 

Their weekly dinner routine that Vanya looked forward to now at the end of the week. It had only been a week since she had left the concert. There had been texts and calls which Vanya ignored but no one had come to the house. Although an insecure voice inside her told her they’d stopped caring she knew that they were just trying to respect her wishes regarding her boundaries and personal space.

Vanya had nearly picked up the phone so many times. To just call Allison, ask about her day or listen to what antics Klaus had gotten up to in the last hour. But Vanya didn’t want to hurt anyone. There were too many close calls, too many situations where people had gotten hurt.

Or worse.

Leonard’s knife pierced body came up in her head and her stomach turned. Although Vanya had lost control of herself, she had the memories in her head still, vivid and gruesome. No matter what had happened or who had done what to her, Vanya hated violence and those images would sometimes play over and over in her head after she had woken up in that safe house surrounded by her brothers and sister. Sometimes, on every second weekend, Claire her beautiful niece who always sat or just leaned on Vanya to feel her aunts warmth and sometimes touch her big belly. Those big innocent eyes looking up at her with such happiness and love.

That was why Vanya couldn’t afford to have her powers act up again. The thought of hurting anyone again, Vanya couldn’t that thought. All she could think of was Claire laughing in her laugh, Diego driving her to work the morning and singing along to the radio, Allison laughing with Vanya as they talked about how big her feet had swelled when she was pregnant. All these good memories that were so recent and fresh in her memory that made Vanya feel things were finally going to be normal for once. an Vanya was going to have the her baby and a great support system behind her.

But things never really worked out that way did they?

**….**

When you were in that hole of despair and anxiety, it was hard to imagine being happy again or even not feeling like that again. Vanya couldn’t help thinking how many times she had been in this dark place before. Watching the others go on missions without her, seeing them all sneak out together one night for donuts. Yes, it was impossible to escape that place with the way she had grown up. She had succumbed to it so many times. Isolating herself from her family and people who had tried to befriend her.

Yet, there was one thing keeping her from succumbing to it this time.

Those little feet she felt in the morning as she woke up. The hiccups she had felt as she was going asleep one night. Vanya knew she had to remain somewhat stable for her daughter. This little person who was depending on her to at least be that. It wasn’t right to give her anything less than that. Vanya wasn’t giving her ‘powers’ any chance at wrecking her chances at giving all that and more to her daughter.

As she laid on the couch with the tv muted and cradling her belly, she had to keep telling herself, this was for the best.

Yet, she felt the loneliness as the baby slept away peacefully and all she could hear was silence surrounding her.

**….**

Vanya was sitting on her bed a couple of days later before Dina turned up at her door. Vanya was taken aback as she looked at her friend who’s hand was on her hip and eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. The baby was kicking as the movement was more than she had done in the last few days.

‘’Dina?’’

‘’Let me in, we need to talk’’

Vanya didn’t say anything but held the door open ajar and she walked through the door and up the stairs haughtily as if she expected Vanya to follow quickly. Vanya closed the door to her apartment before covering her stained t-shirt with her dressing gown.

‘’So after you storm out and leave the concert with no call or text, work comes in and says you’re taking the week off due to illness?”

Vanya cleared her throat ‘’Yeah I-“

“Vanya, please. I know that’s bullshit. You look fine aside from frizzy hair and being in your pyjamas at four o’clock in the afternoon.” Vanya huffed out a weak laugh at that, bashfully pushing back her hair that had a greasy feel to it.

“I don’t know what’s wrong or why you won’t tell me, but you need to come back to the school. Your kids need you.”

Vanya sighed “The kids are great, they’ll do fine-“

“All I’ve been asked today is ‘Where’s Ms Vanya?.’ They do need you, so tomorrow you’re getting up, showering and hauling your ass to that school.”

“Dina I ca-“

Dina smiled sickingly sweet as she made her way to the door again. “See you tomorrow!’

“Dina, I can’t.” Vanya said, a hint of anger laced with frustration in her voice.

Dina stopped mid walk, turning and looking at her friend who despite her belly looked so small and timid. Taking her hand off the door knob, Dina put her hand on her friends arm and ushered her over to the sofa “Sit down for a sec’ Van.” Vanya collapsed softly onto the seat as her body was beginning to feel the lack of sleep over the last few days. Dina had opened the blinds when she’d gotten up to the apartment and the sun’s glare was hurting Vanya’s eyes.

“Vanya, I don’t know what happened at the concert. One minute you were playing so beautifully and then you were just, gone. No one’s angry, just so you know. We were all just worried. The kids had thought you’d had the baby and wanted to see pictures or something.

They didn’t believe us when we said we didn’t know. It was fucking mayhem.” Her friend’s blunt sense of humour made Vanya really laugh this time. 

“But that doesn’t matter now. I’ve seen how hard you’ve worked with and for these kids. They love you and they need their teachers before the final exams. They just want that extra push you somehow manage to pull out of them that motivates them to do their best. If you won’t do it for me, just do it for them.” Dina smiled encouragingly at her friend.

Vanya smiled back “Thank you.”

“Just so you know as well, your family went crazy when you ran off as well. Don’t think anything but armed soldiers could’ve stopped them from getting backstage.”

Vanya smiled and her heart warmed at the knowledge that they had been so eager to come and find her that night “Trust me, nothing could stop them. They’re pretty fucking persistent.” Her heart panged as she thought of them.

Dina smirked “I’m telling you, Vanya Hargreeves, everyone loves you” If she knew what weight that sentence held to a woman who used to be a little girl who would cry herself to sleep aching for a friend, she wouldn’t say it to light-heartedly.

“Bit of an over statement.” Was all Vanya said.

Dina shrugged but still was smiling “Well, it’s true you are the favourite teacher.” Both of them laughed before Vanya offered her friend a cup of coffee. The two just sat together talking and laughing for hours.

Vanya couldn’t help but notice how empty the apartment was when Dina left. There was only six certain people she wanted to be with now. Vanya couldn’t help but be thankful for her friend’s pushy demeanour. Vanya knew what she had to do now. Putting a hand on her belly she whispered down to the bump and said “I think I know what I have to do, kid.”

Vanya didn’t even notice the fear of loneliness slip away from her.


	21. Dancing for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya finally confronts her siblings after her absence but finds something intriguing before she gets to talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favourites! Hope you enjoy!!

Vanya couldn’t help but notice the cold feeling she got every time she walked up to the Academy building. The outside, tall and intimidating with the inside seeming never ending. Before it had been, _reconstructed,_ the house had always seemed to never be lit enough inside and resembled more of an underground establishment than a family home.

As she stood outside of the house, Vanya had to remind herself how different it was now. How she was actually featured in the house and it was made known that she was an actual member of the family. Those former feelings of intimidation and anxiety still lingered as she made her way up the steps.

Vanya pulled out her key and let herself in as she listened out for the noise of an argument. The one thing that was bound to always be heard in a house full of siblings.

‘Hello? Guys, is anyone home?’ Silence met her calls.

It was strange to be so alone in this big house again. Memories of when her father and the others would be on missions and she would have brief moments where she could relax with a book or her violin in the lounge area. Where a good Bronte book or a Tchaikovsky piece would fill up all the empty space In her head and in the house.

Vanya saw a few dolls and a hot pink toy car that she suspected was their form of transport across the halls. Maybe the others had gone out with Claire. Vanya wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk to her family with Claire here. Claire was a kid and even if she was a part of this family shouldn’t have to be dragged into the mess that was Vanya’s powers.

Vanya couldn’t help but think if anything were to happen with her powers and Claire were here, would that possibly cost Allison her daughter? Her sister had told her all about the never-ending custody battles that Patrick had dragged out. Weekend visits were the best she could get out of it and Allison was grateful for all the time she had with her daughter. It wasn’t enough though. Allison had the same heart wrenching expression as she got Claire ready to go back to Patrick’s every single time on the Monday. Vanya would never want to jeopardise the little time that Allison got to have. The pain it would cause her if she went back to not seeing her child again. Vanya couldn’t do that to the both of them.

Something caught her eye that she thought she had mistaken for something but turned out to be just that. Breaking her train of thoughts, was a rather worn record lying on the desk of drawers near the fireplace.

_Luther’s_ , Vanya thought before smiling. Her brother had always loved getting old records and playing them on free days when they were younger. Vanya didn’t need to even look at the name on the inner circle of the record. She lifted the case of the player and lifted the needle as it began to spin.

‘Wait ‘til you hear this one, kid. This is an utter classic.”

The beats began to fill the room as Vanya’s hands and feet swayed and tapped of their own accord. The baby pushed a little fist against Vanya’s belly. Whether it was an attempt to get her mother to stop flaying her limbs about or not, Vanya was taking it as a good reaction to the music.

“Yeah, that’s it baby.’ Vanya laughed “You’re stuck with your momma’s music.” Putting a hand under her belly as if to lift her baby and to dance with her to the music.

_Children behave, that’s what they say when we’re together._

_And watch how you play_

_They don’t understand_

_And so we’re_

Vanya’s shoulders bumped against the air above them to the music as the metre of the song picked up.

_Running just as fast as we can._

Vanya laughed as little feet kicked hard. It was safe to say Vanya’s dancing was not winning the baby over.

“Don’t ever tell anyone how much I love this song, it was the one song your aunt and uncles and I could agree on playing when we were all younger.” Though she would never protest either way, it was nice on those days that they all got to listen to one thing they all liked and enjoyed. Those moments were rare and few. More importantly, not allowed.

_I think we’re alone now_

Vanya tilted her head back to the music as she danced, feeling a lightness that came with a good song.

“Beating of our hearts is the only sound.” Vanya sang quiet loud and definitely out of key.

The slam of the door nearly brought Vanya’s heart to a stop. Visibly jumping before seeing _all_ her siblings standing there. Her niece’s sweet smile was the brightest she’d ever seen.

Fumbling to turn off the player, Vanya looked back at her siblings who were so obviously trying not to laugh. Vanya felt the baby kick up a storm as if to say _Ha, that’s what you get!_

“Auntie Vanya, that singing was not good!” Claire broke the awkward stare down happening with the blunt comment. It worked in releasing the laughter that everyone was trying to keep in. Vanya could feel the blood in her cheeks as she shook her head at herself. Claire ran towards her before she knew it stopping quickly as Vanya’s belly blocked her more quickly now.

“Boy! You’re huge!”

“Claire! Apologise to Aunt Vanya right now.” Allison said with a rather stern and disapproving look that meant she had better do it now.

Vanya held out a hand dismissing her sister’s remark “It’s ok, I am huge. You ever hear about that huge whale out by the harbour?”

Two little eyebrows came together in confusion “What? No?”

“Yeah, well rumour has it someone ate him and well..” Vanya pointed at her belly. It took her niece a minute before she understood the joke being made. A big hearty laugh came out of the girl and two smalls arms barely managed to reach around Vanya’s belly to her back.

“Missed you, Auntie Vanya.” She said it so quietly that Vanya barely heard it. They had developed a special bond over the last few weeks and Vanya didn’t realise her absence would effect Claire.

“Missed you too, little road runner.”

The sound of boots approaching broke the embrace between the two and Allison gave Claire a gentle push towards the stairs. “Go on, up to bed. Pick out a book and I’ll be up in a sec.”

Claire groaned before slouching and walking up as if she had to drag her whole body like a heavy suitcase. It made Vanya laugh to see the zombie like walk. Vanya looked at her niece for as long as was deemed appropriate if not a bit longer so she wouldn’t have to look back at the others and start the conversation.

Finally, looking back at Allison she wasn’t surprised to see a slightly irritated look on her sister’s face.

“Ugh, hi?” _Wow, that was lame_ Vanya couldn’t help think.

“Hi? Seriously, Vanya? Where the fuck have you been?”

“I know, I’m sorry-“

“No, Vanya. You don’t get to just say sorry and everything is forgotten! What are you going to do when, and it will by the way, gets tough with the baby?”

“Alison!” Diego tried to protest but Vanya held out a hand to dismiss 

“No, Diego! She needs to hear this!”

“Allison, go easy” Luther tried to say in a calming tone as she reached for her elbow.

“No! There’s a kid involved now! What is she-“

“Allison is right.”

That made them all shut up.

“I know I can’t keep running away from my problems anymore, I know that.” She reassured Allison “I need your help.”

“We already said we would help you, Van.”

“No, not with the baby. With my powers, I need to learn how to control them. I don’t want to hurt anyone else and even the miniscule possibility that I could put my baby at risk gives me such a horrible fear and anxiety. If I were to go out of control and-“ Vanya stopped and looked at the little dolls left on the floor “Something were to happen here and I hurt one of you again.”

No one said anything, for once and just let Vanya speak.

“So I’m just asking you guys. Please, help me keep my baby safe and my family safe.”

Five blinked right beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder and said “You don’t need to ask, Sis. Of course, we’ll help.” Looking around at the others, Vanya saw them all agree and she could’ve swore she saw something resembling pride in Allison’s eyes as she nodded at Vanya.


	22. Sit With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitter power practice and smashing some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another sorry...  
> But I am so sorry!!!! College has gotten the better of me the last few weeks but I promise guys its onwards and upwards from here. Hope you enjoy!

“You have to relax”

“I _am_.” Five not willing to argue with a pregnant woman turned his back to his sister and took a deep breath. Vanya gave him a dirty look as she wiped the grimy sweat off her forehead. The May heat was settling in and Vanya found that carrying around another human while in the summer heat of the city didn’t go together.

“Vanya, you’re not trying hard enough.” Allison scolded as she sat on the bench near the kitchen door. A bottle of water on hand for Vanya who that had to be refilled at least 3 times now.

“Are you serious? I’ve been busting my ass out here for the last three hours while you have sat there offering nothing but criticism.” There was a sudden gust of wind picking up that cooled Vanya’s heated back. 

“If you would just listen to Five and concentrate-“

“I am concentrating!” The wind flew her hair up this time and the bottle was whipped out of Allison’s hand. Vanya froze as Allison looked at the bottle on the ground before shaking her head. _Losing control again,_ a voice in her head taunted Vanya.

“Allison, why don’t you just head inside and we’ll see call if we need you” Five comprised as he put a hand on her shoulder. Allison said nothing but nodded before heading inside. Five gave Diego and Luther a look as both had been standing nearby to offer help and restraint, Vanya suspected.

Five turned to her “Ok, let’s try again.”

“Five, this is not working-“

“Stop, ok? Those guys are gone now. It’s just you and I the two fuck up’s” That made Vanya laugh as Five smirked. 

“You’ve used your powers, to defend and to attack. But you need to learn how to use them for you, ok? Take advantage of them.” Vanya gave a nod of acknowledgement at her brother’s words.

“You know those types of dances with rhythms? Jigs? Like how they have different beats? Well you’re sound sensitive, so you need to approach your power and its aim with a beat. Slow, for something simple like lifting a plant. Fast, for a powerful and strong action, like lifting a car. Now, sometimes you’ll be in a high adrenaline situation and need to pull off a small action, that’s where the breathing comes in. You understand?” Vanya nodded again.

“Ok good. So, we’re gonna see if you can lift one of these” Five pointed to a line up of empty pots on the ground “And see if we can lift, hold and gently place them down again.”

Vanya took a deep breath “Let’s do it.”

Five smiled “You can do it, Van.” Stepping behind her he made sure he was close enough to hear but far enough that she had some space around her.

“Take a breath”

Vanya inhales deeply.

“Now hold it. As you breathe out, really listen to it. How slow it is, how soft and think of the pot as you do it.” Vanya releases the breath and listens. The soft noise of it drags out and is a bit shaky as her nerves seem to get to her. The pot raises slowly, Vanya’s heart jumps for a minute and as it does the plant lands sidewards.

“It’s ok, try again. We’ve got time.”

A few minute and three knocked over plants later, Vanya groans. Gulping down the bottle of water that Five grabbed for her, she sat in defeat on the bench.

“I’m never gonna get it.”

Silence met her comment and she looked up at Five’s disapproving gaze

“I’m not gonna give in to your self-depreciating crap. You are one of the strongest people I know, you can lift a damn plant.” Vanya looked at Five and laughed.

“You always were weirdly encouraging.” Five had been the one she was closest to when they were growing up. Five had always made an effort to see her after missions and invited her to come and play board games on free time. It made him weirdly a hero in her eyes when they were young.

“I’ll try again.” Vanya stood up before taking in an encouraging deep breath.

Vanya stood in front of the plants before closing her eyes. Vanya inhaled and stopped before letting it out. Pushing out the air between her lips, she took control of how fast it escaped past her lips. _Control_ , that was the key to this whole thing, Emotions and lack of restraint had caused such havoc last time. They had controlled Vanya but she wasn’t going to let that happen anymore.

_Take control_

_Take control_

_Take fucking control_

Vanya heard a laugh behind her and she looked to see the plant above her. Before letting the excitement get ahead of her, she quickly inhaled again and willed the object downwards. It sank rather quickly down to the grand but there it sat once Vanya had stopped exhaling.

“You did it!” Five said with a happy expression on his face. Vanya released a happy laugh and gave her brother a tight squeeze as the baby kicked excitingly. Five smiled awkwardly as his siter held onto him but laughed a bit when he felt the little nudges.

“Someone’s happy for you.” Five teased.

“Thank you, Five.” Vanya said softly.

“It’s not a problem. I knew you could do it, Sis.”

There was still ways to go but Vanya would take every victory she could get. They walked back in and saw everyone stand up as they entered the small kitchen.

“It’s all good, no planets being destroyed today.” Five said in response to their agitated and worried expressions. Vanya gave him a disapproving look to which he said “Too soon?” Vanya pulled back her lips and nodded.

Vanya looked around and didn’t see Allison. Noticing her confused gaze, Diego tilted his head in the direction of the stairs “Claire’s room”. Vanya nodded before making her way to the upper floor of the house to her niece’s room. When Vanya found her sister, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of unfamiliarity. This person sitting on the small bed staring down at what looked like a plush toy horse. Vanya knocked and Allison barely was able to crack a smile.

“You ok?”

“Not really.”

“I’m sorry for what happened down there, I-“

“No, Vanya. It’s nothing to do with that. Shouldn’t have been pushing you the way I was”

Vanya was more confused “What’s wrong then?”

Allison took a moment before finally muttering “Patrick won’t let me come see Claire for her birthday”

Vanya felt her heart sink as she saw the lost look on her sister’s face. Her form hunched over conveyed that defeated feeling Vanya could see in her face. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry, Allison”

“God, I mean Christmas and Thanksgiving are bad enough without her. But her birthday?”

“Is there no way he’d let you be with her while he’s there as well rather than her come here?”

Allison just shook her head rather lamely “Doesn’t trust me.” Vanya didn’t know what to say. What could you say to someone in that situation. A mother who barely got enough time with her daughter as it was. Who would be both ecstatic once that little girl came through the door and so broken when she would leave not a few days later.

Vanya laid her hand on her sister’s hand. There was nothing to say, Vanya knew she just needed to be with her sister in that moment. Not to comfort her because the only comfort that could be brought to Allison was her daughter. But a presence that would let her know she wasn’t alone. That Vanya was there for her.

The little squeeze Allison’s fingers gave Vanya’s assured Vanya this was where she needed to be.


	23. Do You Trust Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya ruminates over how she can help Allison and soon makes a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses I'm sorry college is so overbearing but I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Vanya was getting extreme stir crazy as she sat in the living room. Looking around at all her brothers, except Luther who was upstairs with Allison, she was growing more and more irritated. Why wasn’t anyone doing anything? Sitting here, drinking coffee and bickering.

Vanya snorted at that, that could be the written legacy of the Hargreeves Family.

Vanya felt the baby roll over and let out a lazy kick as Vanya sat slouched on the end of the sofa. The clock was ticking on the mantlepiece and each _tick_ pricked at Vanya. Sitting up, she made a beeline for the coat hanger near the front door.

“Where you going?”

“Out, Diego.”

Diego shot up from his laid back position he’d been taking up on the single armchair and made a beeline towards his sister.

“I’m going with you.”

“No.”

“It’s literally pitch black out there,”

“That’s what happens when the sun goes down.”

“Vanya.” Ben cut in with a much calmer tone “Just let one of us go with you.”

“No, you’re staying here and _I’m_ going for a walk. Clear my head.”

“Vanya, you’re pregnant.”

“Wow Diego, what gave it away?”

A look that was quicker than any of his thrown daggers made Vanya sigh and put aside the sarcasm for a minute.

“Look, I just need some air. I’ll only be an hour and then when I come back we’ll order some food. I’ll be an hour, tops.” Diego didn’t look necessarily happy about it. But he wasn’t going to stop her when he could clearly see she needed a bit of space.

“Alright, but just don’t do anything stupid.” A couple of months ago, she would’ve winced and too that as a jab. But Vanya knew with the playful glint in his eyes and the smile on his face that Diego was just looking out for her.

“Hey, with the miniature can of pepper spray no one will get near me.” Winking at her brothers as she left and a faint but clear “Try not to blow up anything!” from Klaus, Vanya set off into the cool yet refreshing city air. Her head had been hurting before she’d left. Not throbbing like a headache but that kind of annoying dull annoyance that occurred when you were trying to finish something yet couldn’t find the brain cells to do it. Just walking was so satisfying after having sat in frustrated silence. Allison hadn’t come down at all since Vanya sat with her.

Vanya couldn’t get that image of Allison in her head. Her strong, brilliant sister who she had seen take people twice her size down. The way she was sitting in such a distraught and upset manner. Allison would make every single weekend for her daughter so enjoyable and fun. Even when she barely kept it together as she would wave goodbye to her daughter, the strength in the enthusiastic smile she would give Claire as she left her Mom for another five days Allison always gave an air of confidence and strength.

Vanya hadn’t realised where she was walking until she was in front of the little diner. The red lights flashing the words “OPEN” as she pushed the glass door open. The familiar black hair pulled in a high bun turned as the door squealed.

“Well, look who it is.” Rae’s familiar voice rang out in the near empty space as she held the coffee pot in her hand.

“Hi Rae.” Vanya took a seat at the counter where she had once taken residence in. That was quite frequent during the hiatus before finding out she was pregnant.

“Ms Vanya, it’s been too long. Now tell me why it _has_ been so long.”

Vanya tucked a strand behind her ear and awkwardly laughed “Hard to explain.”

“Well, let me think, you’re not hungover. You look better than I’ve ever seen you in here. Give up the alcohol?”

Vanya cringed. Had it really been that bad that it was so obvious she wasn’t drinking anymore? 

“Didn’t have much choice in the matter.”

“Oh really? Care to expand?”

Vanya smiled and placed a hand on her stomach “Pregnancy doesn’t allow for three day benders.”  
  


The woman beamed and her smile spread right across her face pushing out her already scarlet cheeks “Well that is a pretty good reason. Congrats.”

“Thank you.”

The older woman folded her arms “For an expecting parent, you don’t seem too excited.”

“It’s not that. My sister’s having a rough time of it at the minute.”

“What’s the problem?”

“She’s-“ How was she supposed to sum up that her sister’s parental rights had been taken from her because she had used her mind tricks on her own daughter several times?

“She’s having some custody issues with her ex.”

Rae nodded before pouring Vanya a cup of coffee. Before she had a chance to protest she held a hand up and explained “Decaf” before putting the pot back over by the machine. “Went through the same with my ex-husband. Nasty brutal thing that happens to any family.”

Vanya nodded, taking a sip from the cup and sighing “I don’t even know how to help her.”

The waitress looked at her “There isn’t anything you can do to help her feel any better. You won’t know until that little one comes along but not having your baby around you is one of the worst feelings in the world. Something always feels out of place when you don’t have them around. Even if it’s just them babbling about some new cartoon, the absence of it hurts more than anything.”

Vanya bit her lip anxiously. She didn’t want that for her sister. Allison had made mistakes but she didn’t deserve that pain. No one did.

“Whatever happens, remind them that they need to be acting in the kids’ interest and not theirs. More importantly just remind her that everyone deserves a second chance.”

The woman went about then doing some cleaning and Vanya’s brain was circling and circling for an answer to help Allison.

It finally came as she pulled out her phone and began scouring the internet.

It was amazing what someone could find nowadays, Vanya couldn’t help thinking as she stood outside the diner pacing back and forth.

Her heart was racing and every noise of the dial made her heart race faster. Until, finally it stopped.

“Hello? Who is this?”

Vanya couldn’t voice a syllable in that moment. Why hadn’t she thought of what she wanted to say.

“If you’re done bothering me-“

“Patrick!” Vanya blurted out “This is Vanya, Allison’s sister.”

A minute of silence and the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Ugh, hi?”

Neither spoke. _C’mon Vanya, get yourself together._

“Listen. I need to talk to you?”

“What about?”

“Allison and Claire.”

A really tense moment of silence passed before a sigh of annoyance was heard on the other side of the phone.

“Look, Vanaya-“

“Ugh, it’s Vanya” he ignored this and went on talking.

“This really isn’t any of your business. So you need to back off.”

“Patrick, I’m just-“

“No! You have no idea what my daughter and I have been through. Allison used her powers on her own-“

“I know what she did.” Vanya interrupted “I know what it’s like because she did it to me before.” A moment of silence meant she had clearly shook him with her words.

“Oh.”

“So I do understand, okay? I was a child too. I was angry for so long. But you have to understand something, can you hear me out?”

Vanya took the silence as permission to go on.

“Our father programmed my siblings to believe that nothing was more important than their powers. They each took that and became extremely flawed because of it. Allison had no one before Luther so when she left she had to ensure there would be people in her life and that she could keep them in her life. So, I think that when she used her powers on Claire it was out of fear that she couldn’t handle the life she had in front of her that she had held together with her powers. She was trained to believe that her powers could deal with everything. Our father was the reason for that.”

Patrick didn’t utter a word.

“I’m not asking you to forgive her. I know that you just want to protect Claire. But take it from someone who has been hurt by her. It wasn’t wholly her fault. Please, just consider talking to her and maybe working a better deal with her about Claire’s birthday. She loves that little girl more than anything.”

“I know she does.” A small timid voice came through the speaker.

“Then show her you know it.”

“Claire says you’re going to be having a baby?”

“Yes.”

“Would you leave your baby with your sister. Alone?”

“Before, no. Now, without a doubt.”

Vanya heard Patrick sigh and then he murmured “Well I better hang up so I can call her.”

Vanya’s heart jumped and she couldn’t hide the joy in her voice as she said “You won’t regret it.”

The sound of the phone call ending made Vanya sigh in relief. Vanya felt a drop on her head on her head and as it began to pour rain from the clouds over her head she still couldn’t squash the elation in her chest.


	24. Too Far

The rain was continuing to come down not so easily onto the ground and on Vanya’s leather hood, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to care. There was such an enormous and overwhelming feeling of delight in Vanya’s chest as she walked back to the house. Finally, she was able to help Allison. This sense of pride and satisfaction was unfamiliar and even more so when it was in regards to herself. Had she really just done that? Where had this confidence come out from?

Vanya laughed at her own bold and sudden actions. Patrick had sounded like he was coming around in the end. Would this mean that Allison would get to see Claire for her birthday now? Possibly more visits? Vanya had to reel herself back there, there was still more to be discussed between both Allison and Patrick and Vanya knew she couldn’t get involved as this was between them. Still, Vanya couldn’t help think, it would be nice to have Claire see her cousin when the baby is born. To see them both interact, the thought made warmth rush in Vanya’s heart.

As she walked up to the house, Vanya saw Diego outside leering. She could immediately see the anxiety and slight irritation in his face. Rolling her eyes, she continued at a quicker pace in order to pacify his worry.

“Will you relax? I was only-“

“Vanya, I think we should take you home.” The words came out rushed and Vanya was taken aback before deciding it was probably just Diego trying to be over protective.

“I’m fine, it was just-“

“No. Really, we should go.”

Now Vanya’s heart began to pump a little harder. Anxiety was building in her chest and it was making everything else harder to function.

“Diego, what’s going on?”

Diego didn’t say anything but she could see in her brother’s face he wanted to. The expression on his face worried for her but also looking like he wanted to almost scold her?

What was going on?

Vanya made her way past him, despite his attempt to gently grab her arm and saw everyone sitting in the living room again. Instead of the lazy, laidback and relaxed positions everyone had been in before she left everyone was now matching in their body and facial expressions.

Worried, anxious and slightly panicked.

Vanya saw that Allison had her head lulling in her hands and immediately went to go to comfort her sister. However, once her sister heard her footsteps she could see the comfort would not be received. The look of absolute fury in Allison’s face could not be matched to anything that Vanya had seen before. Allison’s heard whipped as she lunged herself out of her position of the couch and started towards Vanya.

Diego and Ben jumped in front of her before she could reach Vanya, as if she were going to attack. Vanya’s head swirled as her brain tried to rack together what was going on.

“Allison.” Diego’s voice tried to sooth the fury in his other sister’s face as she stood away from Vanya.

“Diego, let me go. I’m not going to do anything.”

“Allison-“

“Diego, stop and let me talk to her I don’t understand what’s going on.” Vanya insisted as she stood behind him.

Ben looked back at her nervously and she could see he would prefer her to do anything else right now than talk to Allison.

They both put their hands down but kept their close proximity to the two sisters as one stood nervously up at her sister for answers while the other couldn’t contain the anger she was feeling in that moment.

Allison didn’t speak and Vanya couldn’t control the nauseous feeling she had as the nerves were beginning to twist and turn inside her chest and stomach.

“Allison, what’s-“

“Did you really call Patrick?”

The sentence came out so cold and controlled that it slightly shook Vanya to hear it.

“I.. I did yeah. But-“

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Allison’s lip snarled.

“Allison I was trying to help.”

“Help? Vanya, what is wrong with you? This is a fucking custody case, this is me spending time with my daughter that we’re talking about. Who do you think you are to call Patrick and start going at him? Do you realise what you’ve done?” Allison’s voice boomed around the house.

“Allison, she was just trying-“

“Allison, I didn’t ‘go’ at him. I was defending you and saying why you should have more time with Claire!” Vanya fought back. This wasn’t going to go like past times where she couldn’t muster the strength to argue back just so the argument would be over sooner.

“Vanya, this has nothing to do with you! This is between me and Patrick! Do you know that now he’s going to the lawyer to discuss the welfare of Claire’s safety being here with not just me now but you as well? As if this case couldn’t get any worse?!”

Vanya shook her head, this was not how this whole thing was meant to go. Vanya had only intended good.

“I didn’t mean for-“

“That’s the thing with you isn’t it? You never mean to do anything. But it happens anyways and we get the brunt of it. Us, now Claire and not to mention Pogo and Mom.”

You could’ve heard a pin drop in the room at that moment. No one said anything and Vanya couldn’t process the hurt she felt at the comment only the feeling in her chest.

“Allison, that was really uncalled for.” Five spoke as he stood behind her.

Allison didn’t speak, instead she shook her head and looked at Vanya. Allison went to speak and Vanya put a hand up to stop her.

“I get it. Don’t worry about it,” With that, Vanya turned and walked right back out the door into the rain that was by now much worse. Her name was called behind her and she didn’t want to look back she just wanted to get home.

“Vanya wait!” Big slops of rain came onto Vanya’s jeans as Luther came running up behind her. His hand came up on her shoulder and Vanya turned just to stop him from putting any more water onto her.

“She didn’t mean that!” His words rushed out.

“It’s true though isn’t it? I should’ve asked her first.” Vanya replied back weakly, the rain was beginning to set the chill in her body and matching to the discomfort she felt both in and outside her body.

“It doesn’t matter, you were just trying to help. Come back to the house, lets discuss it.”

“No, I think me keeping away might be good. I can’t hurt Claire or Allison that way.”

The rain was sliding down Luther’s face as his frown deepened “I know as well as you do that you wouldn’t ever touch a hair on that little girl’s head.”

“I thought the same about Pogo.”

Luther couldn’t finds words to respond to Vanya and she could see the pity in his face.

“Vanya-“

“Just leave it Luther. I need to just go home.” With that she walked away from her brother and made her way home, no longer feeling the rain as harshly as she had before and was now eager to get as far away as possible from the Academy.


	25. Receiving End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick calls Allison after hanging up on Vanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the love on this story I am going to try wrap this up in next few chapters but hopefully you guys are still enjoying it!

_Allison heard the front door close from her room as someone left and all she wanted to do was go too. But nothing at that minute would help her feel better. It was the worst feeling in the world, hating something so much and suffering from it and knowing that the only cause of that pain was yourself._

_Allison couldn’t bear to think of Claire’s little face as she had begged her to ask Patrick whether she could come for her birthday. The hope and anticipation on her face and the way her body rocked as she held her two hands together. Only when she said she would try her best would Claire get into the car. How did you tell a nine year old that their father didn’t trust them anymore?_

_Patrick wasn’t so easy to get through even with desperate begging. Despite a rather short phone call that had Allison pleading to him, Allison was told clearly that she was limited to her visits because of her actions._

_Allison, although she hated him for keeping her away for her daughter, couldn’t blame him. The things she had done to Claire and on occasion, him, had been so, so wrong and disturbing. The regret she felt in her chest gave a familiar ache as she thought of Patrick’s face the last time he had caught her rumouring Claire to brush her teeth and get into the bed. The look of disgust and anger on his face would forever be etched into her memory, never had she felt such shame and panic. Then came the fight, the separation, custody battle and its continuing struggle._

_Allison was reminded daily of her mistakes. The absence of her daughter making such a deep and empty feeling in her chest that she didn’t know in such moments of loneliness how she was going to make it all the way to the next short visit. A mother without her child for so long was something Allison wouldn’t wish on her worst enemy._

_With Luther just being there for her, Allison laid on his shoulder and just basked in his strength and warmth when she had none herself. What seemed like hours later, a vibration under her leg reached Allison in her despair, pulling her phone out and seeing Patrick’s name light up her screen. Her eyebrows knitted together as she lifted herself off of Luther._

_“Its Patrick?” She muttered to Luther as she slid her thumb across the scene “Hey.”_

_“You and I really need to talk.” Her heart began to slowly hammer against her chest._

_“Is Claire ok?”_

_“Yes, Claire is fine.” That was a relief to know at least. The curiosity was creeping into Allison’s head as to why he’d be calling her._

_“I don’t need you getting your fucking freak family members to call me and tell me how what to do with my child, Allison! I’m doing what is-“_

_“Wait, what?” Luther was mouthing a confused what as he stared at her concerningly. Allison shook her head as to say she had no idea what was going on herself._

_“You heard me. Your psycho sister-“_

_“Wait. Vanya? She called you?”_

_“Don’t act so shocked, trying to plead your case through your sister who Claire tells me has quite the reputation.” A chill went down Allison’s spine as she realised what Patrick was implying._

_“How do you know about… that.”_

_“Claire asked me after I’d hung up who was calling and when I told her it was her Aunt Vanya, she went on to talk all about how she heard Uncle Five tell you and Uncle Diego how they were gonna help Vanya with using her powers so no one would get hurt again.”_

_Allison was speechless. When had Claire overheard this? There were so mang conversations like this but they had made sure to always have them away from Claire’s ears. Had she been eavesdropping some night when she was supposed to be sleeping?_

_“I’ve had it. It’s bad enough that she has to be around a mother who would forcefully make her sleep or eat or whatever she wanted her to do when she was younger. But to have another family member there that could cause my daughter danger-“_

_“Patrick, Vanya would never ever hurt Claire. She loves her-“_

_“Yeah and you loved Claire didn’t you? Didn’t stop you.” His icy, hateful tone made tears prick at Allison’s eyes._

_A moment passed before Allison could barely whisper out “You know how sorry I am.”_

_“You were always sorry, you still did it. I’m talking to the lawyer tomorrow. I need to look out for Claire’s best interests.”_

_Fear and panic ran through Allison’s chest as she began to realise what was happening here “Please don’t Patrick, don’t do this.”_

_“My lawyer will be in contact.”_

_“Patrick, I am begging you. Please, don’t do this.” Allison’s voice hitched as she felt tears run down her face. The sound of the phone hanging up h was the last thing she heard as a sob ran through her body. Luther pulled her to him trying to sooth her with words of comfort and encouragement “He can’t do this…. We’ll fight him….Allison, it’s gonna be ok.”_

_Allison couldn’t breathe. The pain and panic she felt at that moment was consuming her. What if she never saw Claire again? Vaguely, she heard knocks at the door and Luther go over and whisper to who she suspected was Diego. A short and brief moment later, he was back sitting with Allison._

_In that moment, she wanted someone to blame all of this on. Someone to hold responsible for the pain she was feeling._

_Vanya._

_Allison ripped herself from Luther’s arms and stormed down the stairs into the living room where everyone was cautiously staring at her._

_She sat and stewed over what she would say. Why had Vanya called him? Why did she get involved?_

_Hearing voices outside, Allison waited for her sister to come in. In that minute, the pain she felt turned to rage._

_Unfortunately, her sister was at the receiving end of that rage._


	26. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Vanya got home that night and her body plummeted down onto the couch. Her body was feeling the weight she had carried all the way home from the Academy. Her head pounded as she sat down on her sofa. Sighing, she yanked her boots off and let them clunk onto the coffee table.

How had everything gone so wrong under the space of _two hours?_

All she wanted to do was help. So many questions had been swirling as she had rode in the taxi home. What had Patrick said? Had he told lies? Had she gone too far? The conversation seemed like it was going so well. Cordial, she would’ve called it. What had happened in the time between hanging up and getting to the house?

Her head pounded worse and Vanya fought off the nausea as her stomach swirled uncomfortably. Vanya pushed herself up and went to boil the kettle hoping a cup of tea would settle her stomach and her head.

As the kettle began to whine, Vanya couldn’t get the image of Allison’s face out of her head. The hatred, anger and betrayal she clearly felt were so prominent as Vanya stood confused at first. It hurt her to think that she could have cost Allison her daughter. What would happen to Claire now?

Memories from the past few months of Claire begging to stay longer or for Allison to come with her rushed painfully into Vanya’s mind. Tears stung painfully as the kettle become louder and Vanya didn’t try to stop them falling onto her cheeks. What had she done? She had only ever meant to do good, to help her sister. The idea that Claire wouldn’t see her Mom now had Vanya lash out as she threw the cup violently into the sink.

Vanya fell into a series of sobs that racked through her body and she didn’t try to compose herself. Her tears just continued to fall and all she could think about was why, when it came to her family, did she always mess up so bad?

Sensing her distress and her sorrow, a little hand pushed against the top of her bump. As if to reach out and comfort Vanya. Vanya smiled as her eyes began to ache and her nose dribbled mixing with her tears.

Putting a hand on where the hand had been she caressed the spot and smiled “I know, I’ve still got you.” A very familiar and icy voice crept into her head there and whispered _You have your daughter, but how much longer until you hurt her as well?_

Vanya fought the voice off. No one, including herself, was going to hurt her daughter. She would make sure of it.

Wiping away her tears and clearing away the broken cup, Vanya held onto her belly as she did so as if to let her know that she was there holding her. Her little movements slowed as Vanya rocked slightly as if she were rocking her to sleep. It must have worked because the little kicks stopped and after a little twist of the baby body, as if turning over to sleep, she ceased to kick for the rest of the night.

When Vanya landed in the bed that night, she wanted to send a text to Allison. But, she knew Allison wouldn’t respond. Or she would and she would lash out again. Quite frankly, Vanya couldn’t handle another lash out in her exhaustion. Vanya needed sleep. Adjusting herself in the bed, she went to close her eyes but just as she did her phone began to vibrate on her drawer.

_No,_ she thought. It was nearly half an hour past midnight and Vanya had several violin exams tomorrow. It continued to vibrate and Vanya tried to sleep through it. After the fourth series of vibrations, Vanya groaned irritated and snatched her phone swiping and nearly slamming the phone into the left side of her head.

“Diego! Leave me alone, I’m not listening to you tell me how awful I am and-“

“Vanya, I don’t think that! I don’t believe you said anything to Patrick that was out of line. It’s not like you.”

The comment took her off guard and Vanya wasn’t used to not being persecuted by her siblings for something she had caused.

“Right.” Vanya said unconvinced

“You don’t believe me.”

“It’s not often I’m _not_ blamed after having caused more suffering for one or all of you guys.”

A moment of silence passed between them before Diego spoke again

“I’m gonna try to talk to her. She’ll come around.”

“Ok, good luck with that.”

“You could be a little more enthusiastic Vanya, this-“

“I might have just cost my sister probably her only time with her daughter. My baby isn’t born and the thoughts of being away from her is too much to bear. Let’s just say enthusiasm isn’t my priority right now.”

A sigh from Diego had Vanya understanding he had no argument back to that.

“I’ll fix this. I won’t let you be isolated from this family again.” There was an unfamiliar shake to his voice that Vanya hadn’t heard before.

“Diego-“

“No.” was all he said.

“I have to go to bed. Goodnight.”

“Vanya?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m always here for you”

Vanya’s bottom lip wobbled as she mustered up a watery smile “I know you are.”

They ended the call there and Vanya’s heart eased slightly as she sank back down into her slumber.

****

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Vanya tried to concentrate on getting her student’s ready for their examination. Between an aching back and swollen ankles and the leering anxiety over her sister’s silence still, Vanya went home every evening and collapsed into her bed. Waking up an hour later, ordering food and going back to bed. The baby was getting restless as Vanya entered her eight month. As her due date neared, Vanya added the finished touches to the nursery with the addition of a white Wicker rocking chair with a dressing table to match. Plush animals and storybooks lined the bookshelf that also held the stacked blankets, shoes and a framed picture of the latest baby scan with little stars and bears around the frame.

It had come together so well and Vanya couldn’t wait for the final touch that would be the baby, hopefully, sleeping in the crib her brothers and sister had helped her build. Vanya was currently trying to organise the little outfits and diapers into the drawer she had built herself earlier that day. The endless supply of rompers and diapers was endless so when the lady at the checkout had told her they’d run out fast she had bought four more large packs.

Vanya wished that Allison was with her then. To reassure, agree or even just to have been there with her. It was in moments like this where a piece deep inside Vanya longed for a mother figure in her life. Someone to guide, teach her and just be that concrete support that didn’t waver. Someone who would be there for Vanya unconditionally. Vanya felt a pain in her chest at the thought of her brothers and sister. Not seeing them and slipping back into how it used to be. Vanya feared that pit of loneliness and despair.

But she was making that choice not to crumble. With the baby’s imminent arrival, she was realising she had to pull herself together and counting herself grateful for what she did have. A home, friends, a beautiful daughter on the way and a steady job. Vanya would put aside the yearning and hurt she felt to make sure she didn’t compromise the nurturing, reliable and safe environment she wanted to create for her daughter.

Thinking of the names she had in mind distracted her and the light blue onesie with moons and stars slipped from her hands onto the floor. Sighing, Vanya got herself ready to haul herself in a bending over position to pick it up. However, she got halfway before an excruciating ripple moved across her abdomen. Vanya let out a strangled gasp before holding out a hand for the cupboard and stumbling to the floor.

The nursery became a faded and blurred sight as her head began to spin. Closing her eyes and trying to steady herself, Vanya took several deep breaths. Fighting off the nausea building in her mouth, she looked for her phone and tried to ignore the following painful ripple as she slid her phone out of her pocket. Vanya rolled slightly onto her left while she swiped through her phone looking for her brother’s name.

Vanya hear the dial ring for a few minutes before she called again. Same thing, no answer. Again and again she called, but she still could not reach her brother. After the fifth time, she decided to leave a message.

“Diego, can you please come get me? I don’t know what’s happening.” Vanya could feel her throat start to constrict and her eyes well up. “Please come get me. I think there’s something wrong with the baby.”

Desperate and no sign of the pain subsiding, Vanya tapped onto her sister’s name on her phone and she was met with the same problem. The sound of the dial began to build in her ears each time and the anger was bubbling. Suddenly, the cream curtains were swaying. Vanya began to panic and had to ignore what was happening and take deep slow breaths. Eventually, they stopped and Vanya pulled herself up and dialled Jake’s number. Finally, someone answered

“Jake?”

“Vanya? What’s wrong?”

“Can you please bring me to the hospital? I don’t know what’s going on.” Vanya held her belly as the baby trashed inside her belly. Vanya prayed, like she never had before.

_Please don’t take her._

_Please._


End file.
